


Осколок/The Shard

by Yar_Kalibrun



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Guro, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Philosophy, Psychology, Violence, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yar_Kalibrun/pseuds/Yar_Kalibrun
Summary: "I don't remember who I was or what I've done. I only know that I was a part of something. Something to pretend to be important... even great? Something linked with blood, Fire and Darkness".





	1. Без имени/Without a name

Они не ведали ни страха, ни сомнений. Всё, что у них осталось — неподъёмный Долг, который они исполнят до конца. До последнего оставшегося в живых. Чтобы потом не стало и его. Чтобы ни одно касание Бездны больше не оскверняло мир.  
Ещё один павший, зажавший вспоротый живот, из которого толчками выплёскивалась кровь и вываливались влажно блестящие ленты кишок. И ещё один, не сумевший закрыть второй "рот" на горле, царапая стремительно слабевшими пальцами рваные ошмётки кожи и хрящей, оставленных ударом кривого, иззубренного кинжала.  
Последний хрип, последний выпад, последний вдох, последний выдох. Сталь упоенно грызла трепещущую плоть, окрашивая мир в багрянец, воссиявший в пустых глазах алым пламенем. Безжизненные взгляды давно забытых друзей смотрели на него с отрубленных голов и запрокинутых лиц.  
Кровь на руках, на губах — даже сквозь маску, везде, везде искрящаяся огнём и скверной кровь.  
Пришло время — и она вспыхнула всепожирающим Пламенем, вскидывая на ноги последнее павшее тело. Обжигая яростью и ненавистью _всех_ , стуча в опустевшем разуме средоточия _многих_ даже не мыслью — образом. Последним, что от них осталось.

_"Наш Долг превыше **всего** "._

Негорящий забрал их пепел. А в безликом вихре общей души легко не заметить отколовшуюся частицу, блеснувшую тусклой искрой, тронутую чернотой, что укрыла этот блеск от жадного внимания нежити.  
Искра не хотела растворяться, распадаться, исчезать. Она мутным остатком неизбывного инстинкта выплеснула зов о помощи. И канула без следа, соскользнув в никуда по тёмной нити чужого взгляда _многих_ глаз.

***

Тьма убаюкивала, обещала покой. Но я откуда-то точно знал — Тьма коварна. И я не захотел покоя. Тогда в черноте появилось нечто ещё. Крохотная искра, к которой руки потянулись буквально сами. Она тоже оказалась коварной — обожгла пальцы, вгрызлась в них блеснувшим язычком уже _Пламени_. Но обратно во Тьму я не хотел. И потому крепко держал искру в ладонях, держался за неё, глядя, как неуверенный, слабый огонёк всё смелее кусает меня прямо сквозь перчатки. Одинаково пробираясь сквозь металл и кожу. Оглаживая предплечья, захватывая всё больше места на моём неподвижном теле. А я смотрел — и почти не чувствовал боли.  
Пока золотисто-рыжее Пламя не коснулось сердца.  
Тьма поглотила мой хриплый рёв, заткнула жутким, бездонным безмолвием. А я чувствовал в одночасье объявший меня огонь и кричал — просто потому что так становилось легче. Гораздо легче, чем я мог ожидать. Меня тошнило воем, исступлённым криком — словно вонючим ядом, чем-то омерзительным, чем-то, чему больше не было места внутри меня. Пламя вычищало меня, Тьма впитывала остатки. Я был готов отдать всё первому — и боялся второй. Я знал, что и тому и тому есть причины, но не более. Впрочем, этого мне показалось достаточно, чтобы жаждать конца пытки...

Я думал, что это пытка? Я был неправ.  
Когда Пламя взялось за мою душу, показалось, что от меня не останется ничего — настолько ослепительно-жестокой была обрушившаяся боль. Словно каждый нерв, каждый волосок корчились в море раскалённого металла. Я весь был как кусок свежего мяса без шкуры, брошенный в кузнечную домну. Пламя безжалостно жгло, спекало кровоточащее, уязвимое, обнажённое. Я не знал, почему всего этого оказалось так _много_. Словно...  
Очередная волна боли на какое-то время вышибла саму способность соображать. Как будто не стало даже тела — был лишь... я. Среди огня и черноты, что походя стирали с меня паутинку каких-то нитей, чьи концы уходили куда-то, куда я не знал. И с каждой такой испарившейся ниточкой я становился всё легче, пустее... _свободнее?_  
А потом словно лопнула толстая цепь, подточенная чернотой, оплавленная огнём. Лопнула — и осыпалась прахом.  
И в тот же миг Пламя и Тьма сцепились в моей измученной душе, что не могла уже даже кричать.  
И я наконец-то перестал быть.

***

Первое, что я понял, когда начал осознавать себя: я дышу. Я снова дышу. Потом — начал чувствовать. Холод камня под спиной, дуновение ветра, тёплый блик на щеке. Затем слышать: шелест листьев, шорох собственной одежды, звяк доспеха, какой-то невнятный шум вдалеке, кажется, людской. Медленно, на ощупь сев, я осторожно открыл глаза.  
Этого места я не видел никогда. Понятия не имею, откуда взялась подобная уверенность, но спорить с ней не выходило. Я и не стал, продолжив оглядываться вокруг: заросшая травой и редкими кустами площадка, усеянная полукруглыми плоскими камнями, вкопанными в землю. Надгробия. Немного непривычные, но это были именно они.  
Я... на кладбище?  
Судя по могильной плите, на которой становилось уже неудобно сидеть — так оно и было.  
Подняться на ноги удалось удивительно легко: тело буквально пело без единого намёка на боль, и я не удержался — потянулся, вдыхая свежий воздух, чуть подпорченный запахом гари, несомым со стороны.  
Так, чего-то не хватало. Очень остро, до раздражения. А, вот оно...  
Моё оружие.  
Я знал, что оно именно _моё_. Большой меч и кинжал причудливой формы так привычно легли в руки, словно я с ними не расставался всю жизнь. И сразу стало спокойнее.  
Так странно. Я ничего не помнил о себе: ни кто я, ни откуда, ни почему или хотя бы как здесь оказался. Но наравне с этим я прекрасно знал, как держать оружие, знал, как с ним обращаться, более того — я чётко, без тени сомнений знал, что смогу этими знаниями воспользоваться. У меня были все навыки для этого. Я мог сражаться — мог и убивать.

Стоит ли говорить, что очень скоро пришлось в этом убедиться на деле?

По крайней мере, я не испытывал потребности проливать кровь, поэтому когда в пределах видимости показалась группа людей — вложил кинжал в ножны, а меч опустил. Не помню, были ли ножны к нему...  
Но чем ближе подходили люди — тем меньше мне нравился издаваемый ими шум. Выкрики, вопли, в которых я не сразу начал различать слова: "чудовище!", "осквернитель!", "мы заберём твою кровь!"  
Последнее особенно порадовало. Я хотел возразить им — правда к кинжалу тоже потянулся, и не зря: сказать так ничего и не вышло. Язык и губы попросту отказались повиноваться, словно я забыл, как их складывать для речи. Всё, что я смог выдавить — неразборчивое мычание, гудение, но никак не членораздельные слова.  
Это напугало. Не факт того, что меня сейчас, похоже, собрались зарезать ржавым железом, а осознание, что я не способен на обыкновенную речь.  
Затем внимание приковали выкаченные, бездумные глаза. В чьём-то перекошенном рту мелькнули _заострённые_ зубы.  
И почти звериный рёв легко вырвался из моей глотки, когда я отвёл меч назад и нанёс первый удар, почти разваливший напополам старика с завязанным глазом. Прыжок — и кинжалом вспороть горло визгливой женщине, что попыталась бросить в меня бутылку с чем-то горящим. Попутно обрушить основной клинок на ещё одного мужчину в видавшей виды странной одежде. На лай я обратил внимание поздно — слишком был занят людьми, поэтому рассёк собаку вдоль хребта лишь когда она уже вцепилась в голень, почти успев прокусить сапог.  
— ... — очередное мычание вместо слов на сей раз взбесило. Я попытался снова сказать что-нибудь. И ещё раз. И ещё. Почти крича. Пока ярость не перевесила всё — и я заорал, по-прежнему стоя среди трупов, задрав голову и глядя в небо заслезившимися от излишне яркого света глазами.  
Успокоиться вышло не сразу. Да и на мой крик сбежались ещё _неправильные_ люди, которых я убил вовсе без попыток разговора, стоило им поднять своё глупое, бесполезное оружие. Это принесло смутное чувство удовлетворения. Словно я сделал что-то правильно.  
А потом раздался резкий грохот — и правую руку будто раскалённой иглой прошило. Тело среагировало само: развернуться, найти цель — очередного облезлого местного, спешно возившегося с какой-то железной трубкой на рукояти от арбалета — и одним длинным прыжком настичь, вбивая в землю тяжёлым ударом кинжала и собственного веса. Тупо глядя на разбрызганные по земле чужие мозги, я зажимал удивительно маленькую и удивительно болезненную рану и пытался сообразить: что это было? Я никогда с подобным не сталкивался. Грозы не было, но гром прогремел. Меня ранило нечто мелкое и невообразимо быстрое, настолько, что пробило руку навылет, проскользнув мимо взгляда. Не стрела, не метательный нож — что же?  
Мотнув головой, я взглянул на продолжавшую кровоточить рану. Такая глупая и неприятная. И главное — от кого?  
Пришлось обыскать все тела в поисках подходящих для перевязки тряпиц, и эта затея неожиданно увенчалась успехом. Кроме пары серых, но чистых бинтов я нашёл две уже знакомые бутылки с зажигательной смесью, несколько кусочков металла, похожих на скруглённые по бокам наконечники стрел без намёка на крепёж к древку и, что ввергло в краткий ступор — пузырёк с кровью. А я-то подумал, что "забрать кровь" — это просто красивые слова...  
В любом случае, медлить с обработкой не стоило. Задумчиво взвесив в руке бутылку с тряпкой в горлышке, я понюхал её содержимое. Пожалуй, сгодится.  
Но и тут меня поджидал сюрприз: когда жгучая жидкость плеснула на освобождённую от ткани рану, оттуда словно искры сверкнули — и руку охватило огнём. Очень ненадолго, всего на пару секунд — но я ещё какое-то время продолжал ошалело пялиться на совершенно чистое предплечье с парой тёмных нашлёпок спёкшейся крови. Кажется, я даже боль толком не успел почувствовать. 

_Но что это было?_

Память молчала, пришлось вернуться к реальности и наконец перевязать уменьшившуюся, но никуда не исчезнувшую рану. Странностей и так было слишком много, и пока что ни с одной из них я не мог разобраться. Оставалось принять как есть и наконец вспомнить, что торчание на кладбище меня ни к чему полезному не приведёт.  
Ещё раз оглядевшись, я двинулся в сторону противоположную той, откуда пришли _неправильные_ люди. Рука в целом слушалась — так что я закинул меч плашмя на наплечник и сделал зарубку в памяти: нужно будет хотя бы захват сообразить, а то так носить двуручник становилось неудобно.

***

Совершенно незнакомый город встретил меня... недружелюбно. На меня косились, меня сторонились — а я разглядывал всё, что попадалось на глаза, пытаясь понять, что же во всём этом не так. Чужие люди, над которыми я спокойно возвышался на добрые две-три головы, чужие дома с решётками на окнах, странные одежды, запахи... кровь?  
— Чужак! Проваливай! — и это самое мягкое, что мне довелось услышать в свой адрес на этих улицах. Памятуя о собственной немоте, разговаривать я даже не пытался, зато внимательно вслушивался в чужие разговоры, ловя драгоценные крохи информации.

К закату я узнал, что город звался Ярнам, и здесь существовала некая Церковь Исцеления, судя по всему имевшая огромную власть. Но я не мог понять, в чём заключалась её важность, при чём тут кровь — и кто такие Охотники. Кажется, некоторые меня принимали за одного из них, при этом реакция обычно металась от скорейшего побега с глаз долой до суетливого подобострастия — всё с теми же страхом и неприязнью в глазах.  
Ещё одним открытием, совершенно неприятным, оказалось то, что я бешено захотел есть. Жрать. Даже отобранный в узком переулке у какого-то местного свежий хлеб лишь раздразнил сведённый голодной судорогой желудок. Но до откровенного грабежа какой-нибудь лавки опускаться... не хотелось. Благо вовремя стукнулось в голову понимание — такие действия без внимания не останутся, а у меня и без того проблем хватало. 

В акведуках воняло — но зато там в достатке водились крысы. _Мясо._ И меня не смущало, что придётся есть нечто подобное. Я же не сырыми их собирался глотать. Демоны, как же живот скрутило, когда запахло жареным мясом от первой освежёванной тушки, устроенной над огнём на с трудом раздобытой палке... И так дров, то есть наломанных веток, пришлось натащить с погоста, возле которого я и устроился в глухом закутке. А пока мой ужин готовился — я принялся за восстановление речи. Я ведь _знал_ , как говорить, так что оставалось заставить губы и язык вспомнить об этом. Даже полумаску опустил, чтобы ничто не мешало.  
Мычание, гэканье, невнятное бульканье. Под конец от усиленного кривляния рот болел чуть ли не целиком, несмотря на перерывы на очередную прожарившуюся тушку. Впрочем, так или иначе, подвижки были... Это утешало. Да и голод удалось благополучно забить, отчего настроение даже немного улучшилось. По крайней мере, от пустого желудка тут не сдохну.

— Эй, ты что здесь делаешь? — мужчина в чёрной хламиде чуть отшатнулся, когда я поднял глаза. Непонятно, почему все так на них реагируют. На кого бы ни посмотрел — одно и то же. Попытался разглядеть себя в отражении — ничего особенного не нашёл. Алые, да. Даже показалось, что чуть светятся. И что такого?  
На вопрос же я красноречиво поднял палку с недоеденной крысой. Неужели не видно было?  
Спутники мужчины о чём-то шушукнулись, сам он подозрительно вгляделся в прожаренного грызуна, непонятно что пытаясь в нём разглядеть, и почему-то уже спокойнее сказал:  
— Здесь не место для ночлега. Да и ты на нищего не похож. Чужак?  
Я кивнул.  
— Немой чтоль? — фыркнул другой незнакомец — явно не ожидая, что я опять кивну. А главный, давя эту заминку, спросил:  
— Недавно в Ярнаме?  
Третий кивок. Я был спокоен, не видя причины нервничать. Разговор есть разговор, а если они решат напасть... жаль будет, но не более. Причин умирать по чужой воле я тоже не видел.

_Висок кольнуло._

— Тогда понятно, чего рядом с часовней Одона сидишь и в ус не дуешь.  
Я вопросительно склонил голову набок, приподняв брови. Мужчина чуть поморщился и, видимо, решил что-то.  
— Ладно, глаза у тебя странные, но на одержимого кровью ты не похож. Вон там, — взмах рукой, — проход в часовню Одона. Тамошний житель гостей любит, так что сможешь заночевать и не мозолить нам глаза. Намёк понял?  
Мой смешок им не очень понравился. Впрочем, я почти сразу кивнул, и они немного успокоились.  
— То-то же, — буркнул так и не назвавшийся мужчина и, поколебавшись, нехотя добавил: — После заката вообще шляться не советую. Особенно по Соборному округу. Давай, вали уже, пока я не передумал.  
Пришлось собираться. Они пристально наблюдали за тем, как я затаптывал костёр и забирал небольшой мешок с остатками "улова", что не успел приготовить, а когда поднял меч — откатились на пару шагов назад.  
Слух резанул стеклянный звон, я повернул голову — один из мужчин с шипением переступил ногами и принялся счищать со штанины казавшиеся чёрными пятна. Такое же расплылось по земле, играя багрянцем и блеском бутылочных осколков на свету факелов. По воздуху поплыл тяжёлый, густой запах крови. Странный: гораздо сильнее, чем в виденном мною пузырьке.  
— Кретин! — виновник получил тяжёлую оплеуху. — С нас за нецелевое использование крови знаешь сколько сдерут!  
Как тот огрызался, я уже слушать не стал. Не моё дело, хотя теперь я точно знал, что с кровью здесь дело имеют не только _неправильные_ люди.

***

— Даже не дёрнулся.  
— Словно бутылку с молоком разбили.  
— Но за просранный коктейль всё равно будешь говорить с интендантом.  
— ...  
— Может, стоило его к нам позвать? Видели как свою оглоблю на плечо закинул? Пригодился бы...  
— Сам потом ходи с ним в дозор, придурок. Я бы всё равно прибил его, будь моя воля. Не могут у людей быть такие глаза.  
— Что-то ты больно кровожадный стал...  
— Чё сказал?  
— Молчать.  
Охотники поворчали и вернулись к своей работе.

***

— Кто здесь? — тихий, робкий голос с трудом вязался с сидевшим на полу... существом. Серая, сморщенная кожа, драная хламида, когда-то точно бывшая богатым одеянием... Это тот самый обитатель часовни?  
— Кто бы ты ни был, путник, добро пожаловать в часовню Одона, — я видел нервно сжимавшиеся пальцы и, повинуясь порыву любопытства, присел на корточки перед сгорбившейся фигурой, разглядывая новое для себя лицо. И первым, что притянуло внимание, оказались совершенно белые глаза.  
— Я — Агата, — дрогнувшим голосом продолжил говорить местный, инстинктивно отодвинувшись назад, словно почуял моё присутствие. — Могу я узнать, кто ты? Здесь... нечасто бывают гости, — неуверенный смешок, _слепые_ глаза бесцельно шарили мимо меня, а я вдруг осознал, что наше общение пока что обречено на провал: как разговаривать немому и незрячему?  
Тем временем Агата занервничал ещё больше, не слыша ответа.  
— Конечно, я понимаю, многим неприятно со мной разговаривать... Я понимаю... Я хотел бы быть полезным, я ведь могу. Могу, правда?  
Его слова, его тон — всё это было настолько далеко от меня, от того, чем я являлся, что становилось не по себе. Агата дёрнулся и сжался, когда моя рука легла ему на плечо. Но я всё равно легонько сделал пару хлопков. Не ахти какой жест, но, по крайней мере, обитатель часовни понял, что его услышали и заметили.  
— Здесь безопасно, — тихо проговорил Агата, растерянно моргнув. — Ночи в Ярнаме не для людей, так что если хочешь — оставайся, я буду рад...  
Жаль, он не мог увидеть кивок.

***

Ночлег в этом пропахшем благовониями месте и правда оказался прекрасным. Я не помню момента, когда отключился, но вот чего точно не было, так это хламиды, которой я оказался накрыт по пробуждении. Некоторое время я на неё просто смотрел, пытаясь вспомнить, когда успел раздобыть эту тряпку, после чего из глотки вырвалось:  
— Э? — простые звуки мне давались, так что выразить недоумение я смог, всполошив Агату.  
— Я подумал... тебе могло оказаться холодно. На камне спится неуютно...  
Это какое же жалкое впечатление я о себе производил, если даже такой как он пожалел меня? Правда новое чувство — уязвлённости — не могло перевесить удивления от самого факта проявления заботы. Это тоже было внове и очень странно.  
Агата опять съёжился, даже зажмурил незрячие глаза, когда я подошёл. Но я не собирался его бить. За что? И пора было что-то делать с этой раздражающей немотой, и потому, снова неловко похлопав жителя часовни по плечу, я вернулся на место вчерашнего костерка и сообразил завтрак из оставшихся крыс. А более-менее успокоив желудок — вернулся в часовню.

— 'Хааауо. Ыа. Нт. Шаааа'с... — я начинал уже откровенно беситься от неудач и слишком медленного продвижения дела, когда Агата неожиданно осмелел и подал голос:  
— Что ты делаешь? Ты... хочешь говорить?  
— Ыа, — резко отозвался я, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
— Может тогда... я смогу помочь?  
Я развернулся и увидел, как длиннорукая фигура осторожно поднялась и подошла, подволакивая тонкие костлявые ноги, после чего Агата с явным облегчением опустился на землю, вновь скрыв свой немалый рост скрюченной позой. Длинный палец указал на тонкогубый морщинистый рот с редкими зубами.  
— Если хочешь, я покажу, как говорить. Это должно помочь, я уверен... Если тебе, конечно, не противно со мной общаться.  
— Поаы.  
Кажется, он начал привыкать к моему ответу жестом, потому что на этот раз почти не вздрогнул. Даже неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Наблюдая со стороны за чужим лицом, и правда стало легче. Агата искренне старался, медленно показывая движения губ и терпеливо повторяя раз за разом. В итоге мне удалось научиться воспроизвести отдельные звуки, но потом рот совсем отказался шевелиться, так что всё, что мне удалось — вяло и невнятно промямлить:  
— Сспсиб'о.  
Агата щербато улыбнулся и с трудом поднялся.  
— Я рад, что смог быть полезным!  
И очень удивился, дёрнувшись от неожиданности, когда я аккуратно подхватил его под руку и помог вернуться на место. Благодарность мне оказалась не чужда, а этот... всё-таки человек оказал мне помощь, ничего не прося взамен. На удивление лёгкий для такого роста, я хоть и пониже, а точно тяжелее буду даже без брони.  
— Спасибо... Когда ты начнёшь хорошо говорить, смогу я... узнать твоё имя?

Моё имя?

Кажется, Агата опять с этой своей удивительной чуткостью почувствовал смену настроения, поскольку после неловкой паузы почти жалобно спросил:  
— У тебя же есть имя?  
А я стоял и смотрел в его бельма, чётко, до холода по спине понимая:  
— Нхэт.  
— Прости... — дальше распинаться расстроенному жителю часовни я не позволил, вновь похлопав по плечу. Всё-таки утомительно слушать причитания, тем более когда изменить ничего нельзя. А имя... не хочу думать об этом. Голова начинает болеть.  
Когда я выходил из часовни, Агата продолжал молчать. Впрочем, и мне сказать было нечего. Проще подумать, что робкое и тихое _"Ты ещё придёшь?"_ просто показалось.

***

Сегодня я узнал наконец, что за оружие меня ранило. Называлось оно "ружьё" и стреляло теми самыми серебристыми наконечниками без древка. Кроме того, существовали его разновидности под названием "пистолет" и "мушкетон", которые я видел и раньше, но не обратил внимания. И если топоры и пилы в руках некоторых местных были более-менее понятны, то стрелковое оружие в этом мире...  
Мире?  
Я потёр висок, болезненно поморщившись. Не первый раз вот так в ходе каких-то рассуждений проскакивали странные мысли, словно оговорки, обрывки чего-то, что надёжно пряталось в пустоте на месте памяти. Это раздражало.  
В общем, стрелковое оружие здесь было странное. Я сполна понял его двойственность, когда в акведуках во время очередной охоты на крыс столкнулся с парочкой _неправильных_ , при виде меня оскалившихся и открывших огонь. Так на наплечнике появилась косая вмятина, а шлем скатился с края площадки в вонючую жижу, отчего я разозлился окончательно. Конечно, их трупы мне не помогут в поисках, но хотя бы душу отвёл. И стрелять перестали. Всё-таки перезаряжается это оружие ужасно медленно. Но зато сила убойная. Не знаю даже, хорошо это, или не оправдывает...  
Проведя пальцами по пострадавшему наплечнику, пришлось признать — в чём-то точно оправдывает. Попади _пуля_ чуть иначе — пробила бы металл получше всякой стрелы.

А потом я старательно пытался выговорить ругательства, шаря в месиве отходов в поисках шлема. С одной стороны я вполне мог бы плюнуть и не пачкаться. С другой — жалко же. Какая-никакая, странная, но броня. _Моя_ броня. Только моя, и ничья больше. Часть меня — кем бы я ни был.  
Правда, держа на вытянутой руке в загаженной перчатке этот кусок металла, полностью уляпанный вонючей жижей с останками... я даже не хотел знать, чего — я уже не был так уверен, что моё упрямство себя оправдало. И, разумеется, отправился искать место, где можно было вымыть _это_. И самому постираться, ибо вонь я мог терпеть — но не круглые сутки, да ещё и от себя.

***

Разорённый Кейнхёрст до сих пор стоял перед глазами. Последний из рыцарей Королевы даже наставницу не навестил, прекрасно зная, что добром эта встреча не закончится. Он просто надел вороний плащ, закрепляя за собой право Мести, и растворился в ярнамской ночи. Он станет ужасом тех, кто посмел разрушить его дом. Палачом Палачей. Одного за другим. Пока не останется никого из этих сумасшедших фанатиков, утративших право зваться людьми.  
Стал ли он сам одержимым? Возможно. Но это не заставляло Ворона Кейнхёрста, уже прозванного Кровавым, терять разум. Напротив, с каждой волной горячей крови и внутренностей из очередного развороченного нутра, с каждым алым веером, плещущим из-под жадного клинка, лёд в душе только креп, звеня едва заметным холодным удовлетворением. Эйлин неправа, кровь ему не кружила голову. И никогда не вскружит.

_Он в своём праве._

И сегодняшняя ночь унесёт оружием рыцаря ещё несколько жизней.

***

Я сидел на берегу узкой речушки и вяло наблюдал за тем, как полоскались в быстром течении перчатки, в которые я перед этим положил камни. Шлем был там же, тоже с камнями внутри. А я, тяжело вздохнув, принялся за чистку сапог. Это же надо было оказаться столь "везучим", что нормальный источник воды удалось найти только за чертой города. Делать мне больше нечего — таскаться туда-сюда стираться...  
А что мне делать?  
От этой мысли я даже замер на миг. В самом деле, а что мне здесь делать? Все занятия вроде восстановления речи и прочих бытовых забот — конечны. Не могу же я вечно таскаться по дну города, перебиваясь крысами да мелкими ограблениями. Нет, такая жизнь не для меня. Даже просто подумав об этом, я поймал себя на том, что почти разозлился — настолько противно стало.

_Не для этого я живу._

А для чего?  
Поймав себя на том, что бездумно мочу в воде тряпку, глядя в никуда, я опять встряхнулся. Это выпадение из реальности после очередного осознания тоже начинало уже раздражать. Мешало видеть происходящее в полной мере. Надеюсь, со временем, когда я здесь освоюсь, это пройдёт.  
Вычищая шлем, а потом и полоща вполне избавившиеся даже от вони перчатки, я повторял про себя: я обязательно найду цель. Найду смысл. Они мне нужны — значит найду. Откуда такая уверенность, что это важно? Она просто была, и всё. Я не мог ни объяснить, ни понять источник этого знания о себе. Не память — нечто иное. То, чем я являлся. И принимал как данность — а что ещё оставалось?


	2. Решение/Decision

***

Группа Палачей возвращалась в Ярнам. Следить за ними приходилось осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, не насторожить раньше времени. Ворону было всё равно, что жертвы там нашли, переговариваясь и похохатывая — долго это всё равно не продлится. Однако затем всё пошло совсем не так, как предполагалось, и вместо того, чтобы атаковать, рыцарь затаился ещё больше, пристально наблюдая за разворачивающимся действом.  
А посмотреть было на что.

— Эй, ты! — сидевшая на берегу фигура обернулась, блеснув красными глазами. Отсвет факелов выхватил из сумрака пепельные волосы, влажными сосульками свисавшие вдоль укрытого тряпичной маской лица.  
— Да ладно, неужели нам попалось отродье Кейнхёрста? — присвистнул один из Палачей, и Ворон неслышно фыркнул. Ну конечно — уничтожив "гнездо порока", они теперь ищут новых жертв, чтобы оправдать свою жажду крови. Тем временем фигура недоумённо склонила голову набок, продолжая безмолвствовать. С такого расстояния видно было не слишком хорошо, но разобрать металлический блеск элементов незнакомой брони Ворону удалось. Да, незнакомец был чем-то похож в одежде на местных — но в то же время разительно отличался. Настолько, что казался совершенно чужеродным.  
— Вы посмотрите, — другой Палач пнул валявшийся на земле мешок, что-то оттуда вывалив, — он ещё и крыс собирает. Что, оголодал?  
Чужак сузил глаза, но вновь промолчал, пожав плечами. Ворон не мог не заметить, каким цепким, намётанным взглядом тот оглядывал постепенно окружавших людей.   
— Даже разговаривать разучился, нечестивое отродье? — они чувствовали свою силу. Чувствовали _власть_ над чужой жизнью. Решили поиграться.   
Ворон тихо втянул воздух.   
Рано.   
Не сейчас.  
Разжать стиснувшие рукоять пистолета пальцы. Унять удушливую ненависть.   
Рано. Ему не нужен лишний риск.  
Один из Палачей достал из-за спины молот. Чужак начал подниматься — и падальщики шагнули назад при виде меча, что до этого момента лежал за камнями. Добыча оказалась с зубами.  
Но их всё ещё было больше.  
— Думаешь, большой кусок железа тебе поможет? — теперь достали оружие уже все пятеро. Главный и вовсе нёс Колесо Логариуса, от вида которого у Ворона до сих пор ныли борозды шрамов на боку.  
— Раз решил поднять оружие на нас — прими же кару!  
В ответ чужак поднял меч, наставив его на Палачей, и склонил голову, приложив вторую руку со странным кинжалом к плечу в незнакомом, но явно что-то значившем жесте. Он точно не мог быть из Кейнхёрста.

***

Эти люди не казались _неправильными_. Но и обычными не были. Особенно тот, с колесом. Это его оружие? Серьёзно?  
Я не знал, почему ответил им таким жестом. Откуда он вообще всплыл в голове, словно въевшийся в подкорку рефлекс, независимый от памяти.  
Они решили меня убить, назвав тем, про что я даже не слышал. Почему? Уже неважно. Важно вовремя среагировать на свист стали и странных каменных молотов.  
Ближайший ко мне умер быстро, попросту не успев вскинуть своё оружие. Я снёс его голову, что ударилась о плечо второго и покатилась по камням, после чего рванул к "отмеченному". Меч заскрежетал по подставленному камню, высекая искры, сбоку мелькнуло движение — пришлось отпрянуть, пропуская мимо себя удар молота, глухо ухнувшего в землю. И новый выпад клинком, завершившийся диким воплем: противник рухнул на землю, дёргая кровавыми обрубками вместо рук. Я едва успел увернуться от нежданного блеска стали — оказывается, молоты хранили в рукоятях клинки, и это едва не стоило мне вспоротого бока. Блок на кинжал, пинком отбросить от себя — и одним прыжком оказаться перед следующим, "колесоносцем".  
Я видел, как раздвигался обод колеса, и в щели показались шипы. Но я не ждал окутавшей это странное оружие багровой дымки, и остановить удар уже не смог, влетев в противника всем весом. Колесо выдержало, а мои руки по локоть погрузились в вырвавшиеся из него тени.  
Практически зажившую рану опалило огнём, но я почти не заметил этого — потому что пытался вдохнуть от впившейся в _душу_ боли и ненависти. Полуослеплённый, я прянул назад, почти на слух отмахнувшись от новой атаки. Влажный хруст и глухой звук падения дали понять: удар достиг цели. Тело трясло мелкой дрожью, я пытался сморгнуть багровую пелену, вытряхнуть из ушей вой множества яростных голосов — и пропустил удар. Правую руку свело судорогой, лишь чудом я не разжал пальцы и вновь отпрянул.  
Их осталось двое. И больше они меня не недооценивали.  
Ждать, пока враги замкнут клещи, я не стал, метнувшись вбок, к более "безопасному". В душе продолжали клокотать остатки чужой ненависти, пробуждая что-то... _тёмное_ , а моя собственная ярость уже бежала искрами огня по стали.

_Искрами?.._

Едва заметный шлейф прочертил воздух. Рука с мечом слушалась плохо, но на один хороший удар этого хватило — не ждавший огненного всплеска враг отшатнулся, рефлекторно зажмурившись и поджав явно сломанную руку... а вот отпрянуть я не успел. Не до конца.  
Окутанные багрянцем шипы лишь царапнули одежду, слегка задев кожу — но меня тряхнуло так, словно сквозь тело прогнали тучу раскалённых игл. Дыхание снова сбилось, я мотнул головой — и не понял, когда на меня обрушился ещё один удар, на сей раз полностью достигший цели.  
— Это тебе за наших братьев, тварь! — в голове звенели голоса, многие, _многие_ голоса, проклинавшие, звавшие, _безумные..._ За ними я почти не слышал чужую речь, пошатнувшись и оперевшись на меч. Левая рука повисла окровавленной плетью, я даже не мог почувствовать рукоять кинжала, хотя знал, что всё ещё сжимаю её.  
Нельзя. Я должен... должен...  
Ещё один удар, тяжкий, глубоко разодравший спину, заставивший рухнуть на колени. Ещё одна волна _чужой_ ненависти и жажды крови, мешающая дышать и думать.   
— Мы тебя сразу не убьём, и не надейся даже!  
Я цеплялся за рукоять меча и смотрел, как капала на землю моя кровь. Кажется, в ней были искры. Или это отблески факелов?  
Я должен... мне нельзя, я должен...

_Должен **что?**_

Жгучие иглы _слишком многих_ голосов продолжали жалить тело и разум, затем — попытались вгрызться в так пугавшую меня Тьму, успевшую подняться из глубин души. А я ведь знал, что она никуда не ушла...

_Как и Пламя._

***

Больше медлить смысла не было. Чужак сражался хорошо, даже прекрасно, с явным знанием того, как надо вести бой с несколькими противниками — но он не учёл убийственную ауру проклятого Колеса. И именно это обстоятельство стало для него роковым. Хотя Ворон не мог не признать — даже под таким ударом неизвестный воин продержался долго, сумев вывести из боя практически всех Палачей. Даже жаль...

Два оставшихся на ногах Палача отступили от того, кого только что хотели продолжать истязать, а Ворон неверяще смотрел на окутавшую долговязую фигуру дымку. Рядом с чистейшими искрами неведомо откуда взявшегося огня вокруг сгорбившегося на коленях силуэта витали клочья _тьмы_ , сплетаясь между собой, пожирая друг друга, перерождаясь... во что?  
Ворон видел, как летели лоскутки странного пламени от пролитой чужаком крови. Как она _поднималась_ обратно, зияя пятнами непроницаемой черноты... Как они разом, вместе с дымкой и искрами, впитались в содрогнувшееся тело.  
Небольшое поле боя сотряс исступлённый вой, чем-то неуловимо вдруг напомнивший волчий. Только волки не имеют такого пугающего эха в голосе.   
Чужак рывком вскинул себя на ноги, и непомерный для одноручного хвата клинок, выдернутый из земли, окутало _чёрное_ пламя. А потом воин поднял голову, сквозь упавшие на лицо пепельные патлы блеснув уже явно, откровенно горящими алым глазами. И пусть он смотрел на Палачей — Ворон почувствовал, как руки дрогнули уже не от ненависти или предвкушения. Этот взгляд, этот чёрный огонь... Они внушали страх. Даже в такого как он. Даже в таких, как Палачи.

_Кто такой этот чужак, Великие поберите?_

***

Я не мог даже закричать, чувствуя, как Тьма и Пламя вновь грызлись во мне. Тьма пила боль и ненависть, Пламя питали моя бессознательная вера и что-то, что упорно ускользало от понимания. Я не мог им помешать, не мог остановить, загнать обратно — кто я такой для этих двух стихий, и что для них моё трясущееся на земле обессилевшее тело? Ещё немного, и меня просто разорвёт этим невыносимым противоборством. Казалось, они просто ждали повода сцепиться, до поры уснув где-то на задворках моей души.  
Но вместо обречённого скулежа, вместо отвратительного в своей слабости "пусть это закончится", я... заорал. Не сведённым горлом, из которого доносился лишь хрип — всем тем, что было _"я"_.  
 _Я_ не хотел исчезать, не хотел становиться жертвой того, что было в _моей_ душе! Я хочу жить! Я — и только я! Пламя часть меня? Пусть! Тьма слишком прочно вцепилась? Плевать! Значит это всё — _Я!_

И _они_ услышали. 

Я думал, было больно?  
Собственный вой сорвал связки до хриплого шипения, я горел и замерзал в бешеной мясорубке объединения, запертого в исстрадавшейся оболочке тела — а затем _новое_ Пламя заструилось по моему мечу. Знакомо и незнакомо одновременно...

Чёрный огонь просто пожрал страшную багровую ауру, расколов оружие врага прямо в его руках. А затем я разрубил застывшее тело пополам, до самой земли. Чувствуя, как из ещё горячей крови, брызнувшей в лицо, ко мне потянулись остатки чужой жизни. Нет, не потянулись. Это _я_ их вытягивал. Впитывал. _Поглощал._  
Ещё один взмах меча — и последний противник повалился на землю без головы. Его тепло тоже ушло в меня.   
Вяло ворочавшийся, почти мёртвый безрукий недобиток — ещё одна порция жизни, поглощённая поселившимся в груди сгустком _горящей черноты_.   
Покачнувшись, я задрал лицо в небо. Страшное Пламя сбежало с упёртого в землю клинка. Для него больше не было цели...  
И я словно вспомнил, как дышать. Тело сотрясла дрожь, заставив в который раз за сегодня ухватиться за рукоять меча, и я судорожно, захлёбываясь, задышал, до боли в груди, до помутнения в глазах, стиснув второй рукой ткань одежды над сердцем. Ноги ослабли — и я уже почти упал на колени, когда со стороны раздались шаги.

***

Ворону стоило колоссального труда не сбиться с шага, когда на него воззрились эти алые глаза. Когда чужак вновь вздёрнул себя на ноги, хотя буквально только что был готов рухнуть где стоял.  
— Я не за твоей жизнью, — не вздрогнуть, когда на стали чужого оружия мелькнул и пропал язычок жуткого огня.  
Незнакомец продолжал безмолвствовать, в упор глядя на остановившегося поодаль рыцаря. Который шёл, чтобы добить странную угрозу — и теперь колебался, глядя в чужие, чуждые глаза, но не видя в них ожидаемого безумия. Когда он так ошибся в оценке состояния чужака, ошибиться ещё раз Ворон права не имел. Если этот... это создание сможет увернуться от выстрела — рыцаря вряд ли что-то спасёт.  
Молчание затягивалось. Чужак не нападал, беспардонно разглядывая его — Ворону ничего не оставалось, кроме как отвечать тем же. И пытаться подобрать слова. Или тактику. Или...  
Выражение вновь едва мерцавших в сумраке глаз изменилось, и незнакомец зашипел. Поморщился, с трудом коснувшись горла, и очень старательно выговорил...

***

— У тебьа ессть Цель? — сорванный голос позволял лишь шептать, но мне очень нужно было задать этот вопрос. Именно сейчас. Человек передо мной отличался от всех местных, кого я успел перевидать здесь. Не столько внешностью — хотя видеть пусть незнакомый, но всё же доспех было неожиданно и, чего греха таить, приятно, — сколько... ощущением? Жаль только, что его лицо оказалось скрыто шлемом.  
— ... Что? — я видел, как чуть дёрнулась его рука. Он боялся? Нет, опасался. И не спешил приближаться.  
— Цель, — тщательно повторил я. — Нужнха.  
Похоже, я ввёл его в ступор. Тем временем усталость вновь начала подгибать колени, болела распаханная шипами спина, позабытая в горячке боя, болело почти так же разодранное левое плечо. Болело всё. Хорошо хоть кровь ещё не текла...  
Я стоял и ждал, крепче стиснув пальцы на рукояти меча.  
— У меня есть цель, — наконец ответил человек, и я ощутил его пристальный взгляд даже сквозь маску. — Но нужна ли эта цель тебе?  
— Кха...какайа?  
— Охота.

***

Он хотел сказать "месть". Но месть этот... может всё-таки человек? — не понял бы. Вернее — не принял бы.  
Ворон хмурился, глядя на чужака. Чужака, который просил _его_ о цели, стоя среди трупов Палачей.  
— На кхого? — даже ссутуленный от усталости, он возвышался бы над рыцарем на голову, окажись тот вплотную. Неизвестный воин с пугающими способностями, с трудом говоривший и не отводивший прямого взгляда странных, _совсем не звериных_ глаз.  
— На тех, кто утратил право зваться человеком.  
От ответа чужака будет зависеть, придётся ли Ворону изыскивать способы убить, а то и сбежать — или... у него появится некто, кого можно будет назвать союзником? Не хотелось признавать, но одиночная охота выматывала неимоверно. Налагала свои ограничения. Это был тот долг, что он сам на себя возложил — и не роптал.  
Но никто не говорил, что он не может попытаться немного облегчить свой путь.  
— Мхне... — прошипело наконец спустя мучительно долгую паузу, — подхходит.  
С этими словами резкая тяжесть чужого взгляда как-то уменьшилась, и всё ещё незнакомец повернул голову в сторону, что-то высматривая. Ворон осторожно приблизился — и услышал досадливый вздох: позабытый мешок с дохлыми крысами оказался безнадёжно втоптан в смешанную с кровью грязь. Но когда чужак двинулся туда, его ноги неожиданно подломились, и он рухнул навзничь, с глухим звяком утащив за собой меч. Издав хриплый то ли стон, то ли мычание, он завозился, попытался было подняться — и затих окончательно.

А Ворон вновь оказался перед выбором.  
Присев рядом с неподвижно вытянувшимся телом, он, немного поколебавшись, всё же протянул руку и проверил пульс. Живой. Дышит.  
Пусть неизвестный согласился с его целью — это ещё ничего не значило. Пусть он не казался, по крайней мере, однозначно, безмозглым чудовищем — общение с ним напоминало приручение какого-то особо опасного зверя. Сейчас же у рыцаря был шанс сделать всё по-своему. Чужак остался беззащитен, уязвим как никогда. Одно движение Чикаге — и проблемы не будет. Не придётся гадать, сомневаться, пытаться разобраться в чужом поведении и особенностях. Не придётся следить за своим и чужим шагом. Ждать неожиданностей, как бы это ни звучало.

Сиплый, с присвистом выдох и едва повернувшаяся голова по-прежнему бессознательного незнакомца. С закрытыми глазами его лицо переставало быть таким инфернально чуждым. И всё же именно из-за взгляда этих глаз Ворон колебался.   
В них не было ненависти. Что угодно: запал ярости после битвы, усталость, любопытство, ожидание — но не _ненависть._  
— Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею, — вздохнул рыцарь, подхватывая тяжёлое тело под подмышки и выволакивая с загаженной площадки. Немного позднее он вернулся за мечом, изрядно удивившись тяжести этого оружия, которым чужак так запросто орудовал всего лишь одной рукой.  
Глянув на чёрную спёкшуюся корку на сероватой коже чужой спины, Ворон поморщился и достал склянку с кровью. Одного шприца должно хватить, чтобы поставить этого здоровяка на ноги.  
Вот только и здесь рыцаря поджидал сюрприз: стоило ему попытаться вколоть порцию ярнамской лечебной крови, как стекло под пальцами брызнуло осколками, разорвавшись изнутри. А из остатков шприца, засевшего в теле на уцелевшей игле, опять блеснуло что-то похожее на огонь.   
Ворон глухо ругнулся и принялся осторожно вытаскивать из перчаток осколки. Демонов чужак, даже с лечением — и то уже проблемы начались.


	3. Связь/Bond

Пробуждение на этот раз опять вышло необычным. Под щекой я чувствовал грубоватую ткань, плечо и спину, вверх которой я лежал, что-то стягивало, а ноздри щекотал ужасно вкусный запах, от которого пустой со вчерашнего вечера желудок тут же потребовал своего.  
— Добрый день, — раздался рядом негромкий, низкий голос с резкими нотками, и я открыл глаза. Точно, вчера был бой... и этот человек, сумевший предложить мне Цель. Вот только я не помнил, что было дальше. Меч?.. Вот он, стоит неподалёку. Хорошо.  
— Дх... — сорванное горло заставило поперхнуться и прошипеть гораздо тише, — добрхый...  
Странное дело, спина и плечо болели гораздо меньше, чем я ожидал, садясь и потирая лицо здоровой рукой. Это место знакомо мне не было — какой-то небольшой грот, в который сквозь пару щелей в камнях пробивались солнечные лучи. Воин в странном плаще с вороньими перьями сидел в стороне от небольшого костерка, а рядом с ним стояла миска с чем-то съедобным, что тут же невольно приковало моё внимание. Сухой хмык — и незнакомец протянул её мне.  
— Спхассибо.  
И всё это время я чувствовал пристальный, тяжёлый взгляд пока неизвестного мне Охотника. Он терпеливо ждал, пока я проглочу свою порцию, и только тогда снова подал голос:  
— Итак, начнём с начала. Ты вчера сказал, что моя Охота тебе подходит. Ты это помнишь?  
Я кивнул. Что-то действительно отозвалось во мне, когда этот человек сказал об утративших право зваться людьми. Сразу вспомнились те _неправильные_ , убийство которых приносило удовлетворение. Не хищное упоение — а какое-то... облегчение, что ли? Странно, но почти такое же чувство я испытал, когда расправлялся со вчерашними людьми в золотых шлемах. Особенно с тем, кто носил то "колесо".  
— Тебя это всё ещё устраивает?  
Я снова кивнул. Собеседник пробарабанил по колену пальцами и вдруг сообщил:  
— Став моим союзником, ты обратишь против себя Церковь Исцеления.  
Оп-па...  
— Пхочшемму? — демоны, когда уже пропадёт это мерзкое косноязычие? Впрочем, теперь меня хотя бы понимают.  
Незнакомец то ли кашлянул, то ли издал сухой смешок.  
— Потому что я тот, кого называют Нечистокровным. В Ярнаме меня знают как Кровавого Ворона Кейнхёрста.  
Знакомое слово. Вчерашние люди его упоминали, когда собирались меня убить. Они тоже были из Церкви?  
— Пхочемму?  
— Что "почему"?  
Я поморщился и потёр горло, заодно пытаясь сформулировать покороче свой вопрос.  
— Пхочшему ты — врхаг Цхеркви? Чшто знхачит "Нхечистхокровнхый"? — горло запершило, и я заозирался в поисках фляги, продолжая тереть горло. Назвавшийся Вороном явно понял, что я ищу, и вскоре я жадно напился под очередным странным взглядом. Что он так пытался увидеть?  
— Враг — потому что Нечистокровный и уничтожаю Палачей — таких же, кого ты убил вчера. А что значит Нечистокровный... — ещё один хмык. — Это значит — независимый от Церкви. Потому нас в ответ объявили нелюдьми, монстрами, — Ворон пожал плечами. — Может, так и было, вот только... — тут его голос едва уловимо скрежетнул уже знакомой мне ненавистью, — _не мы_ пришли в чужой дом вырезать всех его жителей до последнего.  
Я промолчал. Понять Ворона можно было, заодно стал ясен и смысл, что он вкладывал в слово "Охота". Но в свете рассказанного, да и вчерашнего нападения уже конкретно на меня, протеста в душе я не ощутил. Всё равно и так уже убил служителей Церкви, этих самых Палачей...  
— Пхочшему они приньхали меньа за... однхого из вхас?  
— Может из-за цвета волос, может из-за глаз, — он равнодушно пожал плечами и едко добавил: — Им только повод дай заподозрить тебя в связи с Кейнхёрстом. Палачам нужны жертвы — и они их находят.  
Я растерянно моргнул.   
И всё? Цвет волос и глаз — всё, что нужно для приговора?  
— А кхакиие глхаза у тебьа?  
В ответ раздалось фырканье, но к шлему Ворон потянулся, и когда снял его — на меня немигающе уставились почти полностью чёрные глаза. Совсем на мои непохожие. И где логика?  
Но ведь напали же вчера.   
Я покачал головой.  
— Пхриняли рхааз — прхимут ещьо...  
Ворон приподнял бровь.  
— Верно. И если у тебя вопросы ко мне иссякли, моя очередь. Кто ты?  
— Нхе знаю.  
Он моргнул и нахмурился.  
— Что?  
— Я не знаю, кхто я, — старательно проговорил я и ткнул пальцем в висок. — Не пхомню. Совсем.  
Не этого ответа от меня ждали, да. Но что поделать, если иного нет?  
— Даже имени? — недоверчиво спросил Ворон.  
Я кивнул, почти беспечно пожав плечами.   
— Что означал тот жест, который ты сделал перед боем с Палачами? — потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы до меня дошёл смысл этих слов. Он... наблюдал за мной? Всё то время? Теперь нахмурился уже я — а он подобрался. Теперь понятно, почему такое опасение — если он видел, что было в конце...  
— Не знхаю, — вздохнул я и вновь отхлебнул из фляги. — Я прххосто почему-тхо знал, чшто это нхужшно сделать... — тут я зашёлся мучительным, захлёбывающимся кашлем. С трудом заставив себя дышать носом, я медленно вдохнул и глотнул ещё воды. Всё-таки перетрудил горло. Проклятье, не одно так другое...  
Ворон разочарованно вздохнул. Странный он вообще. Может, поэтому я его и спросил тогда, ошалевший от боли и прошедшего боя?  
— Отдыхай, — короткий почти приказ, и он снова надел шлем. — Я вернусь.  
Глядя на блестящий металл его вычурной маски, я наконец вспомнил, что ещё не давало покоя.  
— Тхам...  
— Что? — Ворон почти раздражённо обернулся.  
Очень осторожно и тихо, я медленно произнёс:  
— В рхучье... шлем. Рхядом пер...чхатки, — вообще-то они сохли на берегу, но тем не менее — рядом. На все пояснения моего горла точно не хватило бы.  
Такое впечатление, будто новый знакомый сейчас мысленно обложил меня матом — уж больно выразительной была пауза.  
— Хорошо, — бросил он наконец и исчез из виду. А я попытался откинуться назад, тихо зашипел от боли в перевязанной спине и в итоге улёгся на живот, прикрывая глаза.   
И вдруг поймал себя на том, что улыбаюсь.

Я больше... не один?

***

С безымянным чужаком оказалось трудно совсем не так, как Ворон представлял. Только теперь всё ещё сомнительное красноглазое приобретение уже никуда не денется, и с этим придётся жить. Хотя его скудные знания о мире оставались на руку рыцарю, помимо всего прочего недоумевавшему, как чужак мог так запросто принимать воду и еду из рук абсолютного незнакомца. Наивность? Вряд ли. Доверчивость? Тоже маловероятно. Чужие исковерканные кошмарным произношением слова вполне ясно давали понять — сейчас он Ворону _пока что_ верил. Или же просто увидел выгоду в его обществе.

— Почему ты мне веришь?  
Уже почти союзник поднял голову, отвлёкшись от своего меча. Выглядел он заметно лучше, благо восстанавливался гораздо быстрее, чем обычный человек. Это позволяло надеяться на скорую проверку боем, но пока что Ворону приходилось удовлетворять любопытство чужака по жизненно важным и не очень вопросам и терпеть его экзерсисы в речи. Ответной информации, увы, по-прежнему было прискорбно мало.   
— Ты мог убхить. Не уб-ил. Помог, — произношение явственно улучшилось, теперь дождаться бы, когда снова заговорит на нормальной громкости.  
— Ты же понял, что я это сделал не за твои красивые глаза.  
Хриплый смешок и пожатие плечами:  
— Пока не пытаешхсся убить-подстхавить — всё рхавно.

***

Два дня — ровно столько мне понадобилось, чтобы восстановиться после того боя. Два дня, проведённые практически безвылазно в этом гротике, почти успевшем стать уютным. И Ворон, который возвращался и говорил со мной, любезно поясняя многое из того, о чём я даже подозревать не мог. Например то, что мне недоступно местное чудо-лечение кровью. Не очень-то и хотелось... Хорошо я об этом лечении даже не знал — лишний раз разочаровываться не пришлось.

— Так и не вспомнил своё имя? — в очередной раз вопрос застал меня врасплох, я даже на секунду перестал вымазывать миску от остатков ужина.  
— Бхыло бы что вспоминать, — недовольно отозвался я. Ну не вспоминалось мне ничего от прошлой жизни. Ничего! Пустой, чистый лист перед глазами. И, между прочим, это не так уж и плохо, наверное. По крайней мере, ничто не тяготит, кроме бытовых мелочей да обречённого любопытства.  
Ворон уже привычно побарабанил пальцами по колену. Ночевать, кстати, он никогда здесь не оставался — но приходить мог вообще в любое время суток, оставаясь на несколько часов и неизменно принося что-то поесть. Странная забота, меня она устраивала, однако одновременно вынуждала острее чувствовать собственную пусть временную, но неполноценность.  
— Тогда ты не против, если я придумаю? А то звать "эй, ты" конечно могу, но тебе вряд ли понравится.  
Я хмыкнул, смерив Ворона долгим взглядом, и кивнул. Почему бы и нет? Безымянным оставаться становилось и правда в какой-то степени... неуютно.   
— Только бхез оскорбленхий.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Как насчёт... Бранд?  
— Брханд... — я покатал имя на языке и улыбнулся. — Мне нравитсся.  
Висок кольнуло, я немного раздражённо потёр его, но почти сразу облегчённо выдохнул. У меня теперь есть _имя!_  
От этого понимания будто даже почва под ногами наконец появилась. Словно до сего момента я болтался в воздухе, ненужный и ничейный. А имя... Имя стало ниточкой, что начала меня привязывать к этому месту. И конкретно — к этому человеку.  
— А как тхебя зовут? — Ворон выгнул бровь и смерил меня острым взглядом. Я опять улыбнулся — настроение поднялось невероятно, так что реакция собеседника меня почти не волновала. К тому же, я в своём праве, разве нет?  
— Ты дал мне имя. Я тоже хочу узнхать твоё.  
— ... Альбер.

Прежде, чем мы с ним отправились на первую совместную охоту, я попросил посетить одно место — и Ворон почти не удивился, когда выяснил, что это часовня Одона. Он любезно не стал стоять над душой, пока мы с Агатой общались — а тот выглядел удивительно счастливым, всплеснув руками, когда я подал голос уже практически без запинки.   
— Бранд, — повторил он, почти совсем открыто улыбаясь. — Я так рад, что ты пришёл, уже почти не надеялся... И я рад, что ты нашёл своё имя! Ты... Ты же ещё будешь сюда приходить?  
— Как будет возмхожность, — я уже почти привычно похлопал Агату по плечу. — Спасибо за всё.  
Несимпатичное лицо жителя часовни осветила новая улыбка.   
— Я буду ждать...

Альбер никак не прокомментировал этот визит. Просто молча мотнул головой, чтобы я последовал за ним.   
А потом началась Охота. Ворон с какой-то противоестественной точностью вычислял очередного Палача или их группу — и их участь не менялась от раза к разу. В некоторой степени это навевало чуть ли не поэтические мысли о неотвратимости возмездия. Были ли мы им? Я не знал. Но и совесть меня мучить не спешила.  
При виде уже знакомых обводов Колеса-оружия у меня каждый раз начинали ныть спина и плечо — но я больше не позволял застать себя врасплох, в полной мере пользуясь преимуществами длинного меча, по которому теперь порою пробегали язычки уже знакомого мне чёрного пламени. Не тот всепожирающий пожар, что в первый раз высосал из меня остатки сил, и то ладно. К тому же я довольно быстро выяснил, что оно в чём-то зависимо от моих чувств. Это в итоге оказалось даже на руку, поскольку управляться с порождением слияния Пламени и Тьмы мне удавалось относительно неплохо: вместе с памятью у меня, похоже, забрали и немалую часть эмоций.  
А вот способностью чёрного пламени в моих руках вытягивать из врагов жизнь я пользовался без всяких угрызений совести. Это помогало быстрее восстанавливаться и вообще было неимоверно полезным — так какой смысл отказываться от такого подарка?   
Правда, в таком ключе оставалась проблема не задеть Альбера — но тот и сам прекрасно справлялся с этим, во время боя неизменно держась на безопасном расстоянии.   
Вообще выходило на редкость странно — с одной стороны мы вроде как напарники, но с другой — по-прежнему держали дистанцию. В основном, разумеется, Ворон, но тут его сложно было не понять. Исходя из неохотных оговорок, я смог выяснить, что до встречи со мной он охотился исключительно в одиночестве. Что именно сподвигло Альбера принять меня — я не спрашивал. Неважно. Я просто пользовался шансом доказать себе, что мне есть зачем жить. А Палачей было не жаль, благо от церковников я и раньше держался подальше. И учился, учился жить в этом странном мире на крови.

— Отродье скверны! Мерзкий Нечистокровный! — висок кольнуло.  
Очередная зачистка, очередной шаг на пути мести Ворона. Но эти слова... Я не первый раз их слышал. Не первый — и точно не последний. Однако они чем-то отзывались. Чем-то, что тянулось в пустоту забвения болезненной до рези в душе ниточкой.  
— Вы должны быть уничтожены! Все! Все до един... — напарник отряхнул лезвие своего клинка, чью смертоносную особенность я уже успел не раз увидеть, а я продолжал смотреть на осевшее тело, не иначе как рефлекторно отмахнувшись от последнего врага, которого вскоре настиг выстрел Альбера.  
— Ты чего? — этот вопрос почему-то только усилил накрывавшую разум волну пульсирующей боли, и я сжал голову, зажмурившись.

_Должны быть уничтожены. Должны быть уничтожены... Все... До единого... Должны... ДОЛЖНЫ..._

***

Ворон хмуро посмотрел на упавшего на колени напарника. За всё прошедшее время Бранд не давал поводов усомниться в нём, легко приняв правила чужой игры и с почти неестественной непринуждённостью включившись в Охоту. Нельзя было не заметить, с каким облегчением здоровяк крушил не только Палачей, но и монстров. Словно это было именно тем, что ему нужно.  
Но при этом не проявлялось ни намёка на хорошо знакомое звериное безумие. Оно будто вовсе не касалось горящих алых глаз.  
— Бранд? — тот дёрнулся и опять помотал головой. Альбер подошёл было ближе, но застыл на полушаге, услышав:  
— Нет... нет...  
— Бранд? — рука рыцаря легла на Чикаге. Неужели...  
Напарник вскинул глаза, и Ворон неприятно поразился отразившемуся в них хаосу.  
— Я... был таким как они? — хрипло прошептал Бранд. — У меня был Долг... _Долг..._  
Худощавое долговязое тело начало трясти, и Альберу пришлось рискнуть. Лучше сейчас, чем потом убивать окончательно слетевшего с катушек напарника.  
— Тихо, — закованная в серебро рука крепко, почти до боли сжала чужое плечо. — Сейчас ты успокоишься, и мы пойдём в убежище. Там всё расскажешь.  
Огромного труда стоило не пырнуть Бранда, когда он с неожиданной силой схватил Ворона за кисть. Напарника спасло от смерти лишь то, что рыцарь смог увидеть в лихорадочном блеске чужого взгляда острую, ничем не скрытую жажду поддержки и... благодарность. Собственно, ещё одна причина, по которой их пути до сих пор не разошлись. Бранд никогда не лгал. Недоговаривал, замалчивал, пару раз даже хамил — да. Но не лгал. Не считал нужным скрывать эмоции. Единственное, что он с естественностью рефлекса не показывал никогда — слабость. Ворон ни разу не слышал от напарника жалоб, зато видел, как тот стоически терпел любую боль — а то и вовсе её не замечал, порою приводя рыцаря в замешательство таким равнодушием к себе. И это при собственном отношении Альбера к подобному.  
И вот теперь такая загадочная память Бранда решила заявить о себе?

***

Голова буквально раскалывалась, пока я плёлся за Вороном. Его спина перед глазами как-то незаметно оказалась единственным якорем для моего разума, нежданно столкнувшимся с чем-то из-за проклятой завесы забвения. О да, теперь я совсем не был рад... Стоило раньше сообразить, что память может стать совсем не подарком. Не просто сообразить — поверить в это и отпустить. Но нет, как же... Жажда знать, кем я был, будь она трижды неладна.

_Лучше бы не знал и дальше._

Тем более что это всё равно оказались скорее разрозненные картинки, образы, эмоции, нежели полноценные воспоминания. Намёки, кроваво-чёрные штрихи, тем сильнее жгущие успевшую привыкнуть к _умиротворению_ душу.  
— Рассказывай, — коротко приказал Ворон, устраиваясь на старом стуле в очередном нашем убежище. Пожалуй впервые я был настолько горячо благодарен ему за этот уверенный голос и резкую бескомпромиссность. За эту опору.   
— Я... — сглотнуть ставшую вязкой слюну. — Я участвовал в уничтожении. Полном искоренении. Это был наш Долг...  
От боли в голове на глазах вскипели слёзы, и я с глухим стоном уткнул лицо в ладонь.   
— Кажется... Это было связано с Пламенем и Тьмой. Да. Мы искали... Мы...   
— Вас было много? — холодный, спокойный голос Альбера успокаивающим касанием стали разрезал полнившуюся безмолвными голосами тишину.   
— Да, — выдохнул я. — Нас был... _Легион._  
Поначалу я не понял, откуда на моей перчатке кровь.  
— Мы приходили... А потом... остались только мы. _Осквернённые_ уже сами...  
— Ты вспомнил, что с тобой произошло? — не было сил даже поднять глаза. И всё же, стоило словам прозвучать, мне становилось... легче. Словно этот разговор помогал разложить осколки разбитого стекла во что-то не такое ранящее, болезненное до вскрывшихся рубцов по всей душе.  
— Не... совсем, — с усилием выдавил я, утирая кровавые слёзы. — Помню, что я оказался... последним. Я... Я убил их всех. Нас...  
Всех, кого я до сих пор не мог, да и не хотел вспоминать. Всех — и каждый из _забытых_ них драл еле зажившие шрамы искалеченной души. Поэтому её всегда так сильно жгло? Поэтому я никогда не мог ощутить себя _цельным?_  
— Почему? — Ворон не отшатнулся, когда я наконец вскинул лицо.  
— Потому что _был **должен.**_  
Прозрачная соль слёз мешалась с солью крови и не желала останавливаться, и я вновь опустил голову, смаргивая боль.

_Я — лишь осколок..._

Похоже, я произнёс это вслух, потому что совершенно неожиданно ощутил на своём плече руку напарника. Альбер не спешил что-то говорить, и только спустя долгую паузу вдруг произнёс:  
— Между прочим, твой род занятий здесь не слишком отличается, — и ирония в его тоне мне совершенно точно не показалась.  
— А? — от удивления даже боль немного отступила куда-то.   
Ворон оскалился в усмешке.  
— Ты тоже уничтожаешь тут. Чудовищ, Палачей. Точно так же безжалостно. Помогаешь мне в искоренении. Скажешь, это не так?  
Он почти смеялся, глядя на меня холодными настороженными глазами. Пытался вытряхнуть из плена мутных обрывков памяти, вернуть в реальность. И это у него получалось.  
А ещё я чувствовал, как душу постепенно отпускала боль. Словно всё то обнажённое, уязвимое, кровоточащие обрывки всех моих связей с кем-то _там_ стягивались, замыкались на Альбере. В памяти промелькнуло некрасивое лицо с бельмами слепых глаз. Точно, здесь есть ещё Агата, и к нему тоже тянулись новые нити...

_Я... **не один**._

***

Ворон откровенно опешил, когда напарник с перемазанным кровью лицом вдруг откинулся назад, уперевшись затылком ему в грудь. Нет, рыцарь действительно изъявил желание поддержать, но не ждал, что эту поддержку примут так... всецело. Донельзя странно было понимать, что у него, последнего Нечистокровного из Кейнхёрста, кровавого ужаса Ярнама, ищет поддержки и опоры пугающий воин из иного мира. К слову, также успевший обзавестись кровавой репутацией. Почему из иного? Потому что так проще списывать все его странности и оговорки, непохожие ни на что ранее известное Альберу.  
Он ощущал, как постепенно успокаивалось дыхание Бранда. Как разглаживалось немного запрокинутое лицо с устало опущенными веками. Когда напарник начал настолько ему _доверять_?

— Спасибо, — в приоткрывшихся алых глазах больше не бились смятение и боль. Наконец-то, а то опасаться взрыва в любой момент Ворону совершенно не хотелось.  
— Не за что, — скупо кивнул рыцарь и отошёл, выпустив чужое плечо. — Иди, умойся.  
И не увидел, отвернувшись к камину, широкую улыбку.  
— Ага.


	4. Проверка на прочность/Durability test

Стало легче. Я окончательно принял всё, что со мной произошло. В конце концов, Ворон прав, для меня действительно мало что поменялось. Поэтому я больше не пытался копаться в образах прошлого, пусть горят чёрным пламенем. И это оказалось до смеха легко.  
Иметь смысл, цель.  
Быть способным идти к ним.  
Быть _не одиноким_.  
И не оглядываться назад.  
Ворон тоже почуял эту перемену и иногда странно посматривал — но молчал. Он вообще изрядно оттаял со дня нашей первой встречи, по крайней мере теперь я мог видеть в нём нечто похожее на доверие. От этого душе становилось теплее и легче. Альбер на поверку оказался саркастичным, едким и вообще довольно трудным собеседником, скрытным так и остался, но с ним было интересно. С ним я почему-то не боялся прийти к тому, что стёрло _прошлого_ меня. Быть может, это потому что на меня больше не давило бремя Долга?

А в одну из ночей на город опустилась Кровавая Луна.  
К этому моменту мы уже добили практически всех Палачей, остался последний — и его мы обнаружили кружащим у дороги в Хемвике.  
— Ждёшь кого-то? — лениво осведомился Ворон, и его хищный клинок отразил алый свет будто набрякшего кровью светила. Я не вмешивался — бой шёл один на один, поэтому оставалось только следить, чтобы никто им не помешал. Ну и быть готовым вмешаться, если удача напарнику изменит. Нечестно? Так здесь никто никогда в благородство не играл. Разве что Альбер, демонстративно — до тех пор, пока дело не принимало слишком серьёзный оборот. Он считал своим долгом перебить всех Палачей, убедиться, что ни одного не осталось — а я помогал ему дожить до этого. Облегчал эту ношу как мог.

— Зачем тебе в Главный Собор? — сколько себя помню, Ворон неохотно посещал Соборный округ, впрочем, как и я. Отступникам Церкви там делать было нечего, кроме обретения дополнительных неприятностей. Ну, я ещё изредка заходил к Агате, который неизменно был рад даже такому вниманию. К слову, я и правда давно уже не заглядывал в часовню, надо бы исправить...  
— Встретиться надо кое с кем, — после убийства последнего Палача Альбер стал неуловимо спокойнее, вот только тревожило меня это спокойствие. Уж больно мертвечиной от него несло.  
— С кем? — неспешный разговор не мешал нам обоим избавляться от живых препятствий на пути, благо уже сложившаяся боевая связка позволяла и не такое творить. Всё же приятно быть уверенным, что спина не останется открытой в бою.  
Ворон не повернул головы, некоторое время продолжая молча шагать, и когда я уже решил, что он проигнорировал вопрос, ответ нехотя прозвучал:  
— С наставницей.  
После этого напарник вдруг резко остановился и развернулся ко мне, задрав голову. Занятно — несмотря на разницу в росте, мне он никогда не казался тем, на кого можно смотреть свысока. Он всегда выглядел _равным_. А учитывая обстоятельства — и вовсе лидером. Тем, за кем идут. За кем стоит идти.  
— Запомни кое-что, Бранд, — тяжесть взгляда я почти привычно ощущал сквозь казавшееся непроницаемым забрало. — Каким бы ни был итог, на чью сторону ни встала бы удача, — голос Ворона лязгнул холодом почти приказа, жёсткого, безоговорочного требования. — _Не вмешивайся._  
— Альбер, — я нахмурился — такой поворот разговора мне не понравился. — Ты...  
— Я не имею права заставлять тебя подчиниться, — оборвал напарник, — но считай, что всё равно приказываю. Это _моя_ наставница. Так должно было случиться, рано или поздно. И сегодня неплохая ночь.  
Я поднял голову к давящему алому диску, исколотому острыми крышами зданий. Снова мрачно посмотрел на Альбера. Тот ждал, сверля меня взглядом. Ждал единственного ответа, который сочтёт удовлетворительным. Проклятье... ну почему?  
— Бранд, — снова холодный скрежет жёсткого тона. — Ты _не тронешь_ мою наставницу. Даже если она одолеет меня.  
Я глухо рыкнул, до скрипа стиснув кулаки... и выдохнул. Спорить было бесполезно. В противном случае Альбер просто сбежит в лабиринт улочек, и мне его никогда не догнать. Что так, что так — сделает по-своему.  
— Я понял, — сухой ответ и мой вид пусть не согласного, но сдавшегося, видимо, устроили Ворона, и он вновь продолжил путь, развернувшись как ни в чём не бывало.  
Только молчание на сей раз было тяжёлым, гнетущим.

_Я не хотел его терять._

Неожиданная и в то же время — ожидаемая мысль. Чёткая, безжалостная в своей завершённости. Я привязался к Кровавому Ворону Кейнхарста. Даже был готов назвать его _другом_. Я привык к его обществу, к Охоте бок о бок, к общему пути на двоих — и как-то забыл о том, что смысл не моей мести успел кончиться — а Альбер остался. Остался и решил, что самое время свести счёты со всем разом.  
Только меня он не учёл.  
И хорошо, что тоже, видимо, привычно взял с собой.

***

Ворон не хотел брать напарника с собой, и прошедший разговор только подтвердил резонность этой мысли. Правда, было уже поздно. Рыцарь с досадой покосился на окутанного мрачным неодобрением Бранда и неслышно цыкнул. Недооценил степень привязанности. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы не переоценил честь, понятия о которой у напарника всё же были.

Ждать пришлось не так уж долго. Бранд угрюмо нахохлился, безо всякого почтения устроившись на пьедестале какой-то скульптуры, и в багровых отсветах из окон Собора виднелись лишь блики на его доспехе и мече, да алые искры глаз.  
— Не думала, что ты придёшь, — Эйлин, старая Охотница на Охотников. Та, что некогда обучала юного Альбера искусству сражаться против монстров в человеческом обличье и подарила столь узнаваемый плащ, "чтобы никогда не пригодился". Увы, вышло наоборот.  
— Когда ты начала сомневаться во мне? — скользящий шаг вперёд, и Ворон склонил голову в дань уважения. Он ничего не забыл. И услышал именно тот ответ, который знали они оба:  
— Когда ты начал свою резню.  
— Ты не была _там._ Они не имели права зваться людьми, — последняя попытка поговорить. Объясниться? Какой смысл? Был ли вообще смысл в этом разговоре? Рыцарю хотелось думать, что хотя бы немного — да.  
— Ты теперь тоже, — блеснул легендарный Клинок Милосердия. — Привёл дружка, чтобы совсем избавиться от угрозы? Я польщена, как высоко ты меня до сих пор ценишь.  
— Он не вмешается, — свист Чикаге, словно отсёкшего застывшего как изваяние Бранда от Эйлин. — Это только наш разговор.  
— Не о чем больше говорить, — тяжело вздохнула Охотница на Охотников. Первый звон столкнувшихся клинков заметался под сводами Собора, — мой бывший ученик...

Это был по-настоящему трудный бой. Несмотря на возраст, Эйлин оставалась страшным противником, умелым и безжалостным, сполна оправдывая своё мрачное звание. Ворон не мог позволить себе отвлечься ни на что, даже проверить мимолетным взглядом, где Бранд. Но и наставница тоже оказалась полностью связана боем, так что если никто не вмешается — всё решит один выпад. Или выстрел.

_Она могла его достать._

Только что у неё был шанс нанести рану, которая решила бы исход боя. Ворон был уверен, Эйлин знала об этом. И... не воспользовалась?  
Она начала уставать. Возраст брал своё, и атаки Охотницы на Охотников становились всё менее быстрыми. Рыцарь сперва даже не до конца поверил себе, когда узкое лезвие Чикаге с влажным хлюпаньем вошло в бок наставницы. На автомате выбил из вскинутой руки пистолет и смотрел, как Эйлин грузно оседала на колени, зажимая рану.  
— Ну? Чего ты ждёшь? — она не опускала головы, тяжело дыша. Она думала, что исход будет только таким.  
Альбер медленно подошёл, аккуратно наступил на Клинок Милосердия и присел на корточки, вглядываясь в глазные отверстия хорошо знакомой птичьей маски. Жаль, он не мог увидеть лица наставницы, когда вложил в её окровавленную ладонь шприц с кровью.

_— Ты не права._

Ворон не обернулся, чтобы проследить, как Эйлин с трудом, едва переставляя ноги, выбралась из Собора, оставляя за собой кровавый след. С этим прекрасно справится Бранд, который так и не сдвинулся со своего места. Хорошо, что он не вмешался.  
И, наверное, _хорошо, что был здесь?_  
— Ты её не убил.  
— Как и она меня, — рыцарь устало стянул шлем и прислонился затылком к холодному камню. — Отдохну — и пойдём.  
Ответом стал негромкий вздох. Нет, Альбер не поверит, что этот долговязый ужас монстров действительно так переживал. Это просто не в привычках таких как они.  
Из сонного оцепенения, невесть когда успевшего опутать тело, Ворона вывело лёгкое касание к плечу. Бранд коротко мотнул головой в сторону выхода из Собора, но рыцарь и сам уже слышал чужие шаги по широкой лестнице. Другие, уверенные и твёрдые.  
Тоже один человек.  
— Не думаю, что это за тобой, — мрачный взгляд, красноречивее любых слов говоривший о том, что думает сам напарник о Вороне. Иногда Бранд будто вспоминал времена своей немоты, ограничиваясь подобным выражением своего мнения. Ну, Альберу к этому уже не привыкать.

Незнакомый Охотник замедлил шаг, когда заметил рослую фигуру в тени колонны. Хотя, надо было признать, в его глазах читалась скорее досада, чем страх. Бранд резко мотнул головой, демонстративно отворачиваясь. Вот и славно.  
Ворон не стал тратить время на слова: посторонний пришёл за его жизнью — пусть попробует её взять. Интересно, это Эйлин постаралась? И если да — то случайно или намеренно?  
Неважно.  
Проклятый Охотник оказался упрямым — да ещё и из той странной породы, что возвращались после смерти раз за разом. Иногда такие попадались на улицах Ярнама — но исчезающе редко. И надо было нарваться на такого сейчас, когда после Эйлин и так рёбра болят.

Альбер почти не удивился, когда бок прошило острие хлыста-трости. Он устал. Столько поединков за раз — это даже не смешно. Забавно почувствовать себя на месте наставницы, когда не так давно практически так же одолел её...  
Под маской не видна ухмылка — а юнец напротив пылал мрачной решимостью. Достойный противник, упорный, упрямый. От руки такого и погибнуть, быть может, не жаль.  
Жаль только, что не удалось ещё раз увидеть _Её..._  
Между пальцев бежала кажущаяся чёрной кровь. Немало он её сегодня потратил. Но у него ещё оставалось, чем неприятно удивить врага.  
Ворон поднял голову — как раз чтобы увидеть приготовившегося к смертельному удару Охотника. Жгучая пелена, заволакивавшая разум рыцаря, готовила его тело к последнему броску. Но в следующий миг слуха коснулся низкий свист, почти гудение — и враг отпрянул назад. В место, где он только что стоял, вонзился огромный, хорошо знакомый меч, высекший из камня сноп искр. 

_В том числе и чёрных._

А потом обзор закрыла слишком высокая для нормального человека фигура в драном плаще, что в безумном прыжке приземлилась рядом со своим монструозным оружием.

***

Я не мог позволить ему умереть.  
Я смотрел, как раз за разом Альбер отправлял Охотника на тот свет, и внутри ворочалось мучительно знакомое чувство.  
Будто так уже _было_. Снова и снова...  
А потом Ворон упал, снятый с обагрившегося его кровью оружия прицельным пинком.

_Не позволю._

Окутанный чёрным пламенем меч вошёл в каменные плиты как нож в масло. Ну здравствуй, Охотник. Сам уйдёшь, или помочь?  
Тот перехватил оружие. Я выдернул клинок и обозначил "приветствие". Так я стал называть свой привычный жест перед поединком. Надеюсь, Ворон с умом воспользуется выигранным временем.  
А я этим боем практически наслаждался. Маленький, вёрткий противник против моего контроля дистанции. Вызов, который я ни разу не бросал Альберу. Быть может потому, что нам и друг без друга хватало сражений?  
Раз — почти разрубленный пополам Охотник падает в белесую жижу и исчезает в ней.  
Два — возвращается почти сразу, естественно, полный сил.  
Три — новая смерть. Плохо было то, что временного зазора между гибелью и возвращением почти не было. Ворон только и успел что отползти в сторону, поколдовав над собой этой местной волшебной кровью — но в порядке будет далеко не сразу. Чем он вообще думал? Что мешало ранить... Точно!

Вот только воспользоваться запоздало вспыхнувшей в голове идеей я не успел. Враг не просто возвращался — он изучал меня, запоминал, и с каждым разом становилось всё сложнее подловить Охотника на смертельный удар. Так, смертельный сейчас не нужен...  
Мимолетная заминка стоила мне разбившегося у ног пузырька мглы оцепенения. И наступил мой черёд сгибаться пополам, зажимая сквозную рану в животе.  
Как... обидно...  
Пошатнувшись, я опёрся было на меч — но резкий удар чужой ноги выбил его из ладони, чуть не вывихнув кисть. Пришлось отшагнуть и с размаху упереться, почти удариться спиной в ребристую от барельефов стену, медленно сползая на пол. Ноги ослабели, отказываясь повиноваться, и мне оставалось лишь щурить глаза на замахивающегося Охотника. А ещё я впервые в жизни пожалел о том, что не носил пистолета.  
Проклятье, как-то бесславно вышло...

Выстрел прогрохотал неожиданно, пробив врага со спины навылет.  
— Я _тебе_ умирать не разрешал, — процедил Альбер, прихромав ко мне мимо слабо ворочавшегося тела Охотника. Я хрипло булькнул смешком и скривился — даже такое движение вызвало дурманивший разум вал боли.  
— Кто бы... гховорил...  
— Молчи.  
Враг умирал рядом, а Ворон, не без труда опустившись возле меня, деловито принялся за рану, попросту взрезав шнуровку на промокшей насквозь ткани. Признаться, я не ожидал, что он...  
Касание смоченной в спирте тряпки заставило меня сбиться с мысли и попытаться протолкнуть в глотку вдох. Где-то за мутной пеленой послышалась ругань напарника — так и не привык к тому, что мои раны ведут себя странно при попытке обеззаразить. Не то чтобы я был против... А сейчас так и вовсе надеялся на своё странное тело.  
— Выпить...  
— Нельзя.  
— ...жизнь...  
Я почти уже ничего не видел, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы остаться в сознании, и потому ткнувшаяся в ладонь рукоять незнакомого меча стала почти неожиданностью. Но удивляться было некогда — я судорожно стиснул пальцы, и мою руку аккуратно вытянули в сторону Охотника, от которого до сих пор шли дуновения столь сладкой жизненной силы. Я почувствовал, как вздрогнул Альбер, знал, что по изящному клинку заструились чёрные жадные язычки пламени — но напарник не отпустил. Дождался, пока я вытяну всё, и только потом вернулся к перевязке, поймав свой меч, выпавший из моих ослабших пальцев.

***

Ворон был зол. В первую очередь на Бранда, во вторую — тоже на Бранда, который сидел на холодном камне в луже собственной крови и мелко дрожал, не открывая глаз. Да, рана знакомо спеклась и больше не кровила. Да, Альбер наложил повязку и аккуратно заставил напарника согнуть длинные ноги в коленях. Но не внешние дырки в шкуре были опасны: от ранений в живот гибли многие, кому не доставалось порции целебной крови — а проклятый организм Бранда по-прежнему взрывал драгоценную жижу прямо в руках, стоило её попытаться влить в него. Поэтому ужасно хотелось надеяться, что этот странный огонь поможет изнутри тоже.

Ещё и пули кончились — и Ворон, злобно ощерившись, наставил Чикаге на вернувшегося Охотника. Но тот не поспешил атаковать, хотя казалось бы — двое раненых, один так и вовсе небоеспособный. Бери тёпленькими.  
Только без ещё одной жизни Альбер не отправится к праотцам.  
— Ухходи... — тихий голос Бранда он проигнорировал. Ещё не хватало, чтобы этого красноглазого добил какой-то посторонний. Ворон сам это сделает — и то только тогда, когда сам же убедится, что спасение невозможно.  
Но Охотник удивил — внимательно оглядел тяжело стоявшего рыцаря, бросил взгляд на Бранда, ещё раз зачем-то вгляделся в серебряное забрало... и ушёл. Просто взял, развернулся и ушёл. Молча.  
А Альбер, до конца буравивший чужую спину злым и непонимающим взглядом, в итоге чуть не сел где стоял. От слабости.

Бранд изредка просил пить. Приходилось аккуратно смачивать пересохшие губы и в ответ на разочарованный, требовательный взгляд пояснять, что сейчас пить ему нельзя вовсе. Как и есть. Напарник согласно моргал, закрывал глаза — а спустя некоторое время вновь подавал слабый голос, от которого Ворону почему-то становилось не по себе.  
Может, это оттого, что впервые за всё их совместное существование Бранд просил о _помощи?_ Открыто просил, расписавшись в собственной слабости.

_Или доверии?_

Альбер неуклюже накрыл напарника своим плащом, передёрнул плечами и очень осторожно сел рядом, стараясь устроиться как можно плотнее, но при этом не потревожить. А как иначе — греть раненного необходимо. Конечно, место вышло донельзя неудачное — огромный стылый Собор. И ведь не утащить, как в прошлый раз — просто нельзя, да и не сможет Ворон осилить такое сейчас. Это почти выводило из себя.  
— Какого демона ты влез, — прошипел рыцарь, пряча руки под мышками. — Не за тобой пришли.  
Бранд молчал, но Альбер этому был даже рад. Не хватало ещё...  
— Он бы... убил... — чтоб его, не спит. А ведь казалось, будто в отключке уже.  
— Тебе-то что? — неприязненно огрызнулся рыцарь. Не хотелось ему признавать, что злился-то, оказывается... на себя. И не хотелось услышать ответ.

***

Я с трудом повернул голову, фокусируя взгляд на Альбера, прибившегося горячим комком к боку. Сознание то уплывало, то прояснялось, тело потряхивало, в животе тупо пульсировала боль разозлённым клубком насекомых с острыми жвалами — и так хотелось пить... А от холода пусть отчасти, но спасал напарник.  
— Я не хочу... — перевести дыхание, — тхебя терять.  
Простые, короткие слова, в которые удалось вместить весь нужный мне смысл.  
И воцарившуюся после них тишину можно было руками потрогать.  
Я не мог знать, о чём там думал Ворон. Он успел вскинуть свои чёрные глаза, что так странно смотрелись на фоне бледной кожи и серебра волос — и в них билось ничем не скрытое изумление. Надо же, я его на столь яркие эмоции пробил. Ха-ха...  
Мир вокруг опять помутнел, и я зажмурился, судорожно вздохнув. Какая мука это ожидание неизвестности. То ли сдохну, то ли нет.  
— Я тебе сдохну, — буркнуло в бок, и я через силу растянул опять пересохшие губы в ухмылке. Похоже, снова высказал мысль вслух.  
— Тебе-то что? — в ответ раздался раздражённый вздох. Да, я умею отвечать твоими же словами, _друг._  
— Я слишком много времени на тебя потратил, — жаль, посмеяться нельзя. Альбер не был бы собой, если бы не нашёл самых циничных слов. В очередной раз не разочаровал.

***

Проснулся Ворон от ощущения безобразно затёкшего тела и навалившейся сбоку и сверху тяжести. Неудобная поза раскручивалась со скрипом, а первый порыв двинуть локтем или кулаком во что-то мягкое и тёплое пришлось задавить в зародыше — оказалось, это Бранд в хрупком забытьи успел привалиться всем своим немалым весом.  
А ещё наступил рассвет.

Тряпок на некое подобие лежака и даже пару одеял удалось набрать в окрестных домах. Пересаживать озябшего, трясущегося от ожидаемо накрывшей лихорадки напарника оказалось целым делом, но Альбер справился. Развести костёр прямо на плитах старого Собора? Восхитительное святотатство, которое он не преминул свершить. Правда, ночью всё равно приходилось устраиваться под бок Бранду эдакой живой грелкой — за неимением альтернатив. И не спать по полночи от чужой дрожи, глухого бормотания и прерывистого, захлёбывающегося дыхания.  
А днём уходить на поиски пищи в разорённый ночью Кровавой Луны город. Это хорошо ещё, что монстры в Собор не лезли, отпугиваемые ладаном.  
И ждать в надежде на то, что Бранду полегчает, бессильно глядя, как того пожирает борьба с ранением. Не то что накормить — напоить толком нельзя, рискуя давать лишь по маленькому глотку, больше губы смачивая, чем действительно позволяя попить.  
Напарник терпел, просил, требовал, угрожал, один раз даже умолял — но Альбер продолжал ждать уменьшения гибельного жара, охватившего иссыхавшего на глазах Бранда. Раз за разом сухо говоря какую-то утешающую чушь и обтирая прохладной водой лицо, уже казавшееся маской мертвеца. Лишь упрямые алые угольки глаз давали понять — в этом теле ещё теплилась жизнь.  
Но такими темпами... ненадолго.  
И от этого хотелось бить равнодушный камень до кровавых брызг. До выбитых пальцев. Непобедимый Ворон Кейнхарста не мог _спасти_ единственного нужного ему человека, оставшегося в этом проклятом всеми Великими месте.  
Он не мог...  
Альбер вдруг посмотрел в мутные глаза Бранда — и чуть не застонал от осознания собственной слепоты.  
И подорвался с места, провожаемый вялым недоумённым взглядом напарника.

***

Видимо та ночь неслабо ударила по мозгам — иначе бы с чего нам обоим так накрепко забыть о моей другой главной особенности? И ведь пришла в голову эта мысль первой не мне, заставила именно Ворона вдруг поражённо округлить глаза и броситься прочь без объяснения причин. Я только и успел уловить в лице друга отражение какой-то совершенно бешеной надежды. Настолько яростной, что я был готов скорее подумать об очередном фокусе измученного болезнью разума.

А потом рядом с моей исхудалой рукой рухнула покрытая перьями туша с безумно выкаченными глазками по бокам от длинного клюва. _Ещё живая._  
И я впервые за прошедшее с той ночи время вздохнул почти без боли. Даже сворачивавший обожжённые раной внутренности голод немного утих. Я понимал, что это всё равно суррогат, и не заменит нормальной пищи, но как же полегчало...  
Крысы-переростки, собаки, вороны — Альбер приносил парализованные туши, а я окутанной чёрным пламенем рукой выпивал их до дна, заглушая боль. И с каждой поглощённой жизнью чувствовал, как постепенно начали возвращаться силы. Отступал мутивший сознание жар. Спадала дрожь пробиравшего до костей озноба.  
И когда Ворон наконец осторожно дал мне попить — это показалось просто высшим наслаждением. В ту ночь я в кои-то веки крепко уснул, а не провалился в болезненное, мутное полузабытие. Да и Альбер поутру наконец-то выглядел выспавшимся, а не как обычно.

Моя скорость восстановления вкупе с регулярной жизненной подпиткой сделали своё дело — и через восемь дней я поднялся на ноги, с облегчением разогнувшись и выпрямившись до конца. Упоительное чувство!  
— Как заново родился, — не смог не поделиться впечатлениями я, осторожно ощупывая живот, после чего развернулся к молчаливо наблюдавшему Ворону. — Спасибо тебе.  
— Должен будешь, — хмыкнул он, подавив зевок. Да, отсыпаться другу предстоит ещё долго, судя по черноте под не менее чёрными глазами. И ведь всё равно терпел, не покинул. _Спас._  
— Буду, — меня тянуло улыбаться.

***

Когда Бранд стремительно пошёл на поправку, у Ворона словно могильная плита с души свалилась. Пока он был занят заботой о раненном, лишних мыслей просто не было — зато потом они появились, когда рыцарь вспомнил об анализе своего поведения. Скажи ему раньше кто, что он с отчаянным упрямством будет бороться за чужую жизнь, вместо того чтобы попросту добить практически обречённого — в лучшем случае вежливо посмеялся бы над дурной шуткой.  
А теперь приходилось смотреть на дело рук своих и давить облегчённую улыбку. Проклятый чужак, когда только успел так к себе привязать? А ведь Альбер действительно уже не хотел видеть этот мир без своего красноглазого напарника. Правда, признание самого Бранда всё равно оказалось сродни удару под дых.

_Кровавый Ворон Кейнхёрста обрёл... **друга?**_

Да, обрёл.  
И это, кажется, полностью устраивало их обоих.


	5. Разбитые оковы/Broken shackles

— Я уже боялся, что ты не вернёшься, — Агата был всё тот же, окутанный тяжёлым духом ладана, и я ободряюще положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Прости, был немного занят, — незачем слепому добряку переживать о том, что его опасения могли оправдаться. — А ты, я смотрю, тут уже не один?  
— Да, — закивал житель часовни, — благодаря доброму Охотнику здесь в страшную ночь собрались уцелевшие. Жаль, я не смог им помочь, некоторые всё равно сошли с ума...  
Видел я их — церковница и старуха в чепце. Жалкое зрелище, милосерднее убить. Впрочем, это не моя забота.  
— ...но в своём уме тоже остались люди, — тем временем продолжал Агата, неуверенно улыбаясь и сплетая пальцы. — Милые дети и сильная женщина. Их всех привёл добрый Охотник лично. Они, кстати, собираются уходить... — голос жителя часовни стал тише и несчастнее. — Ярнам обречён. Здесь больше ничего не осталось, я слышу только вой зверей... А уцелевших ничто не держит, и это правильно...  
— Ты тоже с ними? — когда Агата с грустной улыбкой покачал головой, я неприятно удивился. — Почему?  
— Я больше не могу ходить, Бранд, — он жалко растягивал губы, а я старательно давил в себе нежданно вспыхнувший гнев. — Да и всю жизнь здесь прожил — здесь и останусь.   
Тонкие длиннопалые руки впервые на моей памяти потянулись вперёд, к моему лицу — и я не стал отстраняться, продолжая сверлить Агату злым взглядом. Я понимал, что неходящий слепой урод никому не нужен. Но принять не получалось, потому что этот урод — _мой друг._ Я не мог это просто так оставить.   
— Прошу, не злись, — жалобно произнёс Агата, очертив пальцами хмурую складку на моём лбу. — Я... я счастлив. Поверь, это действительно так! Если бы не ты и добрый Охотник, моя жизнь так и осталась бы бесполезной и никому не нужной...   
Хотелось, чтобы он замолчал. Перестал говорить эти глупые слова.   
Потому что от них начинала болеть душа. Я не думал, что вообще способен на это, и не сказать, что это открытие было мне по нраву. С Вороном проще — он сильный и самодостаточный, а тут...  
Возможно, кто-то назвал бы меня эгоистом. Пусть. Но я понятия не имел, что делать, пока беспомощный калека почти невесомо "осматривал" моё лицо кончиками своих чутких пальцев. Взять Агату с собой? Не с нашим образом жизни. Поэтому я злился.  
— А тот Охотник...  
— Я звал Агату с нами, — я резко вскинул голову, взявшись за рукоять меча. Ничего себе, старый знакомый! Позади с тихим шелестом покинул ножны клинок. Так и знал, что Альбер далеко не отошёл.  
Но Охотник поднял пустые ладони и вместо того, чтобы схватиться за оружие, отшагнул назад.  
— Давайте без драк? Нам нечего делить.  
— А в прошлый раз было? — фыркнул Ворон, заставив Агату вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Знакомый незнакомец развёл руками.  
— В прошлый раз было, — кивнул он и неожиданно дёрнулся вперёд от подзатыльника, теряя шляпу. Прозвучавший следом голос я уж точно не ожидал услышать здесь.  
— И как это понимать? — на оцепеневших от неожиданности нас смотрела наставница Альбера собственной зловещей персоной. Правда, без маски, являя миру смуглую кожу с уже явными морщинками, чёрные с отчётливой сединой волосы и острый взгляд тёмных глаз. Не непроглядно-чёрных, как у Ворона, но к тому близко.  
Охотник потёр затылок и подобрал шляпу.  
— Не добил я, не добил, — буркнул он, хмуро покосившись на нас. И в ответ на вопросительно выгнувшуюся бровь Охотницы на Охотников неохотно добавил. — Мог. Но не стал.  
Я непроизвольно потёр живот, а Эйлин тяжело вздохнула. Признаться, я ожидал как минимум вопроса "Почему?", но она лишь пристально посмотрела на Альбера и махнула рукой, на мой изумлённый взгляд лишь фыркнув:  
— Стара я стала с вами тягаться. Раз друг друга не поубивали, может, и правда не звери.  
Хвала богам, драться не пришлось! Я уже точно знал, что убийство этих людей удовлетворения не принесёт, кроме того, это был бы всё-таки опять не мой бой.  
— Не переживай, — довольно едко подал голос Ворон, — за твой бок он рассчитался сполна, так что мы квиты.

Хотя думаю, здесь все мы просто слишком устали, чтобы сражаться между собой. Даже я.

Уговорить Агату и вдвоём не вышло.   
— Мне недолго осталось, — в уголках слепых глаз блеснули слёзы. — Видит Одон, я хотел бы отправиться с вами! Очень хотел бы! С вами, моими... друзьями! Но этот город меня не отпустит...  
Я это тоже видел, и даже понимал. Но смириться было тяжело.  
А ещё перед нами с Вороном встал новый вопрос — а что же дальше? Присоединяться к Охотнику и Эйлин, забиравших с собой двух светловолосых девчонок, мы не собирались. Но и оставаться в Ярнаме... ради чего? Здесь не осталось ничего, что стоило бы Охоты. Не ради самих убийств — ради чего-то более... Чего-то _более_. 

Но маленький отряд мы решили проводить. Эйлин фыркала, Охотник явно чувствовал себя в нашем присутствии не в своей тарелке — но молчал. Альбер с истинно аристократической небрежностью всё это игнорировал. Старшая девочка цеплялась за наставницу Ворона, а младшая почему-то то и дело пыталась обернуться на меня, сверкая любопытными глазами.

— Вы останетесь? — дорога уходила за горизонт, позади угрюмо возвышался Ярнам, но уже здесь, на его границе, ощущалось, как менялся даже сам воздух. Дальше мрачная власть города не простиралась, и словно почувствовавшие это дети заметно взбодрились. Даже Эйлин плечи расправила.  
— Пока что да, — отозвался я, опередив с ответом Альбера. Надеюсь, он не обидится. — Поживём немного в часовне, а там посмотрим.  
Охотник понимающе кивнул, после чего задумчиво посмотрел на Ворона и полез за пазуху, достав слегка мятый конверт с багровой печатью. Я почти физически ощутил, как подобрался друг, принимая этот странный подарок. Как стиснули дорогую бумагу закованные в серебристый металл пальцы. Знакомая эмблема...  
— Жаль, я с вами познакомился в... не совсем удачных обстоятельствах.  
Я смерил Охотника очень выразительным взглядом, а Альбер фыркнул:  
— Ну-ну.  
Его прощание с наставницей вышло даже забавным: они молча стояли друг напротив друга, потом оба сняли свои маски — и Эйлин скупо усмехнулась, протянув руку и взлохматив серебристые волосы на макушке Ворона. Тот подобную фамильярность снёс стоически, а затем шагнул вперёд и быстро обнял наставницу, ещё быстрее отстранившись с демонстративно бесстрастным лицом. Так, смех он точно не оценит... Не оценит, я сказал. Ещё и Охотник рядом цедил в кулак смешки.  
— Я буду разочарована, если ты так и останешься в этом проклятом месте.  
— Это ты нас так в гости зовёшь?  
— Если найдёте.  
Альбер хмыкнул.  
— А может и найдём.  
— Ну удачи.

Оборачиваться никто из нас не стал.

А потом была ужасно тесная тряская карета с запряжёнными в неё немёртвыми животными, которые назывались "лошади" и снег над огромным, заброшенным даже на вид замком.  
— Кейнхёрст, — дыхание Ворона вырвалось изо рта белым облачком пара. Шагнув на промороженные каменные плиты, он вновь стал совершенно спокоен. Я бы даже сказал — неестественно спокоен.  
— Бранд.  
— Да? — избегать кровавых брызг от взрывавшихся паразитов было непросто, но мы старались.  
— Мы идём к моей Королеве.  
— Так она жива? — я наткнулся на злой взгляд резко развернувшегося друга и невольно остановился.  
— Она бессмертна.  
— О... — чёрные перья вновь стегнули воздух, и Ворон двинулся дальше по ведомому лишь ему одному пути, приведшему нас на заснеженную крышу с обломками нелепого стула, похожего на трон, и истлевшими человеческими останками.  
— Так вот что с ним стало, — я был уверен, что Альбер зло оскалился. А череп неизвестного мне отправился в морозную пропасть.

— Наш верный слуга, — я стоял поодаль и смотрел на Королеву Аннализу, перед которой преклонил колени её последний рыцарь. Она казалась до ужаса хрупкой и тонкой, как такая вообще могла выжить в этом стылом обиталище призраков? На нежить похожа не была. Хотя кто знает, что скрывает этот странный шлем...  
— Какие вести ты принёс? — голос властный, сильный — за ней действительно чувствовалось Право повелевать и приказывать. Как же вышло, что теперь всё, что осталось от величия — заброшенный замок и сидевшая на троне девушка в слишком лёгком для погоды за окном платьице?  
— Не осталось никого из тех, кто звался Палачами, — Альбер не поднимал головы, впервые я видел друга таким... покорным? Нет, не так. Проявляющим подобное уважение. Искреннее, глубокое. Безоговорочное.  
— Нас радует эта новость, — благосклонно кивнула Аннализа. — Представишь своего спутника, что не спешит преклонять колени перед Нами?  
Ворон обернулся и поманил подойти ближе. Жаль, я надеялся отмолчаться...  
Пришлось приблизиться и опуститься на колено рядом с другом, прижав кулак к груди.   
— Бранд, мой напарник, Ваше Величество, — интересно, он руку не устал ещё держать? — Он помогал мне в истреблении Палачей.  
— Отрадно слышать Нам, что за пределами Кейнхарста тебе попался столь необычный человек, — промолвила Королева. — Мало кто может решиться поддержать Нечистокровных, врагов Церкви Исцеления.   
Я поднял голову и увидел, как она чуть подалась вперёд, рассматривая моё лицо.  
— Желаешь ли ты стать одним из Нашего рода? Принять Нашу кровь и Нас как свою Королеву?  
— Это невозможно, — качнул я головой. — Моё тело не терпит чужой крови.  
Не говоря уже о том, что такое ярмо на шею я всё равно не взял бы. Довольно на Ворона посмотреть, сквозь покалывание в висках понимая, что у него тоже, оказывается, всё это время был свой Долг.  
— Это так, Ваше Величество, — подтвердил Альбер. — Он не может принять даже лечебную кровь Церкви.  
— Как интересно, — холодный голос, расслабленно лежавшие тонкие руки. — И ты до сих пор жив.   
В ответе это не нуждалось, поэтому на некоторое время в уставленном статуями и свечами зале царствовало молчание.  
— Ночь Охоты закончилась?  
— Да. Девять дней назад.  
— Вот как, — она провела ладонью по подлокотнику трона. Какая всё-таки нелепая железка сидела на её голове. Такая тяжёлая даже на вид, совсем не подходившая хрупкому телу.

***

— Мы отпускаем вас, — эти слова заставили Альбера резко поднять глаза. Королева всё так же, почти не изменив положения, восседала на троне и смотрела на него. Рыцарь чувствовал этот взгляд сквозь уродливый металл палаческого "намордника".  
— Ваше Величество?  
— Мы отпускаем тебя, Наш верный рыцарь. Ты волен идти куда пожелает твоё сердце.  
Ворон смотрел на Королеву и не верил своим ушам. Его отпускали? После стольких лет...  
— Я не могу Вас оставить, — твёрдо ответил он. Не для того Альбер нёс знамя мести, не для того _вернулся_ к ней, чтобы сейчас просто развернуться и уйти.  
— Здесь больше ничего нет, — Аннализа небрежно провела рукой по воздуху. — Мы...  
— Вы останетесь здесь? — вдруг неучтиво перебил Бранд — и не опустил головы под сгустившимся в воздухе неодобрением Королевы.  
— Мы уже слишком давно заточены, — холодно ответствовала она.  
— Тогда самое время выйти на волю. Двери-то открыты, — что он о себе вообразил? Вот только Ворон не мог определиться, с раздражением он слушал друга... или с надеждой?  
— Наш рыцарь, твой напарник дурно воспитан, — странно, но глядя на Аннализу, Альберу почему-то упорно мерещился страх. В его безукоризненной Королеве — простой и банальный _страх_.  
Страх чего?  
— Прошу простить его, Ваше Величество.  
— Что не отменяет вопроса, — Бранд своевольно поднялся на ноги. — Ваше Величество, вы сами сказали, что здесь больше ничего нет. Скажу больше — Ярнама тоже нет. Там остались только безумцы и звери.  
Наверное, Аннализа сейчас поджимала губы, глядя на нахала, осмелившегося нарушить разом множество правил этикета, гласного и негласного.  
— И ты взял на себя дерзость предложить Нам покинуть Наш трон? Сколько бы времени ни прошло, Мы — всё ещё Королева.  
— Призраков и мертвецов, — безжалостно прозвучало в ответ, и Ворон увидел, как судорожно сжались тонкие пальцы на подлокотниках трона. Недопустимо.  
— Бранд, — ещё не с угрозой, но близко к тому.  
— Подожди, Альбер, — напарник даже рукой махнул, не сводя пристального взгляда своих светящихся глаз с Королевы. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, будь сама ситуация иная — и наглец уже стоял бы на коленях с Чикаге у горла, дабы принести извинения — или искупить оскорбление своей кровью.  
— Нет ни смысла, ни чести цепляться за прошлое, если оно ведёт лишь в склеп. Ваше королевство разрушено, из подданных — только один человек. Какая разница тогда, где быть?  
— Кем ты себя возомнил, дерзкий чужак? — наверняка сейчас тонкие ноздри дрогнули в раздражении.  
— Его другом, — Бранд легко кивнул на Ворона. — И так как мне _не нравится_ это мёртвое место, а без вас он уходить отказывается, я вижу только один вариант.  
— Ты. Не. Посмеешь, — отчеканила Королева тоном, что заморозил бы и пламя. А потом её изумлённо возмущённый вздох ударил по нервам — и Ворон вскочил на ноги, сжав рукоять Чикаге.  
— Ты что творишь? — словно со стороны услышал он собственное злобное шипение.  
— Спасаю тебя от греха святотатства, — невозмутимо ответил Бранд, держа на руках ту, к кому Альбер в прежние времена не посмел бы даже просто приблизиться без её на то дозволения. — Или ты предлагаешь оставить её в этом мёрзлом могильнике?  
И когда это Бранд научился так насмешливо смотреть?  
— Какой позор, — голос Королевы дрогнул от гнева, но даже сейчас, даже в таком положении, смотрясь чуть ли не искусной куклой в руках долговязого напарника, она умудрялась сохранить достоинство. — Что ж, Мы не удивлены...  
Ворон глубоко вдохнул, прикрыв глаза.  
— Бранд, — медленно, чуть ли не по слогам произнёс он. — Отпусти. Её. Величество.  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами невозможный друг и аккуратно спустил Королеву на пол. Даже не подумав вернуть на трон, напротив, оставшись между ним и нею. Аннализа отряхнула платье и гордо вскинула голову, облив Бранда презрением. Впрочем, тому явно было наплевать. Так быть не должно. Но...  
Но вообще-то за окнами всё ещё вила снежные вихри зима. Поэтому застёжки вороньего плаща щёлкнули, и Альбер сделал то, на что раньше, до выходки друга, не решился бы: укрыл тяжёлой тканью тонкие, хрупкие плечи своей Королевы, пряча от холода. Пусть казалось, что тот её не тревожил, смотреть на Аннализу было слишком зябко, а значит оставить её как есть неправильно.  
И в то же время душу раздирали противоречия. С одной стороны подобное поведение было наглым, в корне недопустимым, вбитое с детства воспитание просто не могло принять подобных вольностей — но с другой стороны возражали холодный рассудок и логика. И собственное желание.  
— Ваше Величество, — она повернула к нему закованную в металл голову. Ворон малодушно взял короткую паузу — и заключил, — Бранд прав. Вам больше нет смысла здесь оставаться.  
Хвала Великим, друг больше не вмешивался, наблюдая со стороны. Аннализа безмолвствовала, лишь поправив на плечах великоватый ей плащ.  
А Альбер склонился, как в приглашении на танец, протянув руку ладонью вверх.  
— Моя Королева, позвольте забрать Вас отсюда. Оставьте мёртвых — они отмщены. Вы заслуживаете большего, чем это... прозябание.

_Её рука показалась Ворону холодной как лёд._

***

И всё-таки этой несгибаемой леди хотелось искренне восхититься. Королева — не Королева, а пройти... нет, прошествовать мимо ещё не остывшего трупа кровососа, даже не сбившись с шага — это определённо надо иметь нервы из стали.  
— Благодарим тебя.  
Я хмыкнул, но кивнул. Наверное это первое в моей новой жизни слово благодарности от постороннего, не считая Агаты. Ворон — и тот предпочитал отделываться просто кивками.

На выходе из самого замка позади нас эхом разнёсся призрачный шелест, и когда мы обернулись — я вдруг почувствовал холод куда более злой, чем тот, что кусал озябшее тело.  
Призраки. Сотни — мужчины, женщины, даже подростки и откровенно дети — они безмолвно колыхались в вечно лунном свете густым серебристо-серым маревом. На лестницах, балкончиках, гладких плитах пола, устремив голодные, тоскливые глаза на хрупкую женщину в плаще не по размеру. На свою Королеву.

— Я могу сжечь это место.  
Аннализа вздрогнула и подняла голову, не спеша разжимать вцепившихся в руку Ворона пальчиков. Даже неискушённому мне уже было видно — вот _теперь_ она боялась. Может, именно поэтому так не хотела уходить?   
— Сжечь? — а вот голосом бывшая Королева владела по-прежнему безупречно.  
— Да, — я действительно чувствовал в себе силы — и уверенность, что _должен_ сделать это. — По крайней мере внутреннее.  
Да и просто оставлять за спиной такой неупокоенный могильник... Раз уж даже мне стало не по себе, а ведь я считал, что меня мало чем можно пронять. В общем-то, заслуженно считал.  
Альбер смерил меня очень мрачным и подозрительным взглядом. Но промолчал.  
— Действуй, — короткий, усталый приказ Аннализы.  
— Вам придётся выйти наружу, — невысказанное предупреждение о бродивших снаружи кровососах.  
— Разберусь, — это уже Ворон, ещё раз вглядевшийся в мои глаза и коротко кивнувший.   
Я не мешал бывшей Королеве говорить последние слова давно погибшим подданным. Я просто обнажил меч, окутавшийся уже родным чёрным огнём, и неторопливо прошёл на первую лестничную площадку, проходя через расступавшуюся завесу призраков, заново смыкавшуюся за спиной.

_Я это делаю не ради вас._

Хищное порождение Тьмы и Пламени взревело, повинуясь моему зову, и брызнуло во все стороны чёрно-белой волной от вонзившегося в пол клинка. Ближайшие призраки попросту испарились — и та же судьба постигала любой серебристый силуэт, коснувшийся весёлых язычков, что пожирали всё: мебель, украшения, ковры, стекло и хрусталь... После них оставался лишь неровный, оплавленный камень и пушистый пепел.  
Второй удар нагнал первый — и вал огня понёсся вглубь коридоров, не теряя в силе. Я знал, что покуда _этому_ пламени будет пища — оно не угаснет. И не тронет меня, свой источник.  
Третий удар. Замок горел без дыма и гари. Вокруг меня плясало уничтожение в чистейшем из видов, выпивая малейшие крохи моих эмоций и чужих теней жизни. 

_Жарко пульсировало в груди чёрное зерно в ореоле белого огня._

Когда я выходил из замка — пламя продолжало бушевать, выбиваясь из высоких окон, прокладывая себе путь по галереям и дальше. Но вот чувствовал я себя до крайности мутно. Настолько, что Альбер заметил и опять попытался просверлить дыру своим взглядом. Только я даже отмахнуться не мог, вяло переставляя ноги в сторону выхода. А до часовни ещё добираться и добираться...

***

Зрелище горевшего инфернальным чёрным пламенем Кейнхёрста пугало и завораживало одновременно. С каждым языком огня, вырвавшимся наружу, Ворон ощущал, как лопались невидимые цепи, связывавшие его с этим местом. Это было больно. Так больно, что ему хотелось крикнуть: остановись! — даже зная, что оставшийся в этом аду Бранд не услышит. Но рыцарь молчал, приобнимая за плечи Королеву, точно так же не отворачивавшуюся от грандиозного пожара. Потом он, несомненно, раскается в допущенной вольности и отстранится с извинениями. Но сейчас... Сейчас ей нельзя быть одной.

_Королеве, окончательно лишённой королевства._

Кровососы разбежались ещё в самом начале — и Альберу было плевать на причину.  
А вот глаза нагнавшего их Бранда насторожили непривычной тусклостью, да и сам он шёл тяжело, едва заметно покачиваясь с каждым шагом.   
— Пошли? — невыразительный голос друга также наводил на подозрения. Если поначалу Ворон позволил себе не поверить, что друг вообще сможет осуществить задуманное, то под конец пришли мысли уже о цене подобного порыва. И о его причинах.  
— Бранд.  
— Восстановлюсь, — коротко и всё так же бесцветно уведомил тот.  
Проклятый упрямец.

И уже не было удивления, когда по мановению руки Аннализы разрушенный мост заволокло снежной пеленой — чтобы открыть чистый проезд, по которому звонко цокнули копыта уже знакомых немёртвых лошадей. Иллюзии Кейнхарста таяли как снег под солнцем — ведь _Она_ уходила.   
Чтобы никогда не вернуться.


	6. За сожжёнными мостами/Beyond the bridges burnt

Снова та же карета, в которую приходилось залезать, сложившись чуть ли не в три погибели. И точно так же сидеть, с трудом вытянув ноги и по диагонали уложив с трудом пролезший в дверцу меч. Путь до Ярнама показался мне невероятно долгим — и в то же время пролетел почти незаметно. Серая пустота на месте эмоций глушила всё, я даже не вслушивался в негромкий разговор между Вороном и Аннализой, впав в какое-то сонное оцепенение. Чёрное Пламя высосало душевные силы чуть ли не досуха — и даже осознание того, насколько я рисковал в этом бездумном порыве, не вызвало ничего кроме вялого принятия. Неспособность даже испугаться напрягала... но не более. Оставалось надеяться, что это временно.

Очнулся я только когда друг тронул за плечо:  
— Доехали.  
Пеший путь тоже практически прошёл мимо разума — в основном я полагался на отточенные здесь инстинкты, так-то Ярнаму больше нечем было меня удивить. Звери и безумцы... Так привычно, что почти перестало трогать душу. Только теперь ещё нужно защищать кого-то. И вот это — уже непривычно.

— Бранд? — робко окликнул Агата. Выглядел он ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз: было видно, что даже держать голову ему теперь трудно.   
— Я, — заботы об Аннализе оказались беззастенчиво сброшены на Альбера — его Королева, ему и знать лучше, что нужно. Так что ничто не мешало подойти к Агате и привычно усесться перед ним, положив руку на плечо.  
— Прости, — мой первый друг в этом мире удручённо опустил голову. — Если бы не я, вы бы уже покинули этот проклятый город...  
— Агата, — хотелось спать. Но не поговорить было бы хуже. — Прекращай себя во всём винить. Это мой выбор.  
Он прерывисто вздохнул и вновь сцепил пальцы.  
— Спасибо...  
Вот что с ним таким делать?   
— Не за что.

— Мы благодарим тебя за защиту, — голос Аннализы выдернул меня из дрёмы, и я хмуро поднял глаза. Уже неплохо, похоже последствия моего необдуманного поступка начали отпускать.  
— Не поймите неправильно, — наверное хорошо, что Ворона нигде не видно. Он такие слова не оценил бы. — Мне всё равно, кто вы и какие ваши планы. Вы дороги Альберу — и это единственная причина, по которой я делаю что делаю.  
— А поджог Кейнхёрста?   
Я зевнул и потёр отлежалое плечо.  
— Уничтожение нежити и соблазна вернуться.  
Кажется, это задело бывшую Королеву за живое, потому что её тон мигом похолодел, утратив даже намёк на доброжелательность:  
— И ты так просто это Нам говоришь?   
— А не должен? — вяло отозвался я, опять прикрывая глаза. — Вы спросили — я ответил.  
— Вот за это я его и уважаю, — раздался голос Ворона от входа в часовню. — До изумления честный человек.  
— Это был комплимент, или упрёк? — ради приличия поинтересовался я, провожая друга взглядом.  
— Факт.  
Судя по повисшей паузе, Аннализе тоже нашлось о чём подумать. И хвала богам, а я ещё подремлю.

Суток мне хватило, чтобы более-менее восстановиться. За это время произошло неожиданно немало занятного, начиная с краткого визита человека по имени Вальтр, удивившегося разумным живым не меньше, чем мы ему, и заканчивая разговорами с бывшей Королевой, что добровольно отказалась от высокого обращения к себе. Да, Аннализа, оказывается, прекрасно понимала, что за пределами Кейнхарста — и даже Ярнама от её власти останется лишь название, и оставила за собой скромное право зваться миледи.   
А вот Агата сдал ещё больше. Смотреть на него становилось уже невыносимо — слишком ослаб, высох чуть ли не до прозрачности, как только ещё душа держалась.

— Бранд, — тихо позвал он, и я поймал слабо шевельнувшуюся руку.  
— Я здесь.  
Длинные пальцы даже сжаться толком уже не могли, но на лице Агаты всё равно проступило облегчение.  
— Могу я... попросить тебя об одолжении?   
— О каком?  
Он с трудом поднял вторую ладонь и накрыл ею мою кисть.   
— Ты заберёшь мою жизнь? — и, словно почувствовав мою оторопь, Агата поспешно, почти захлёбываясь, продолжил, крепче, насколько мог, сжав руки. — Я не хочу угаснуть один... среди равнодушного камня. Я понимаю, я так эгоистичен... Но я не хочу умирать в одиночестве. Ты поможешь мне? Всё что я прошу... Просто побудь рядом, пока...  
По впалым щекам скатилось несколько мутных слезинок, и я вздрогнул. Я так малодушно не задумывался о будущем Агаты, предпочитая заниматься делами насущными, что теперь исход нежданно встал передо мной в полный рост, не давая возможности отвернуться и отмахнуться.  
Время Ярнама истекло. Но важно было не это.

_Время Агаты истекло._

Я аккуратно высвободил руку из безвольно разжавшихся пальцев понурившегося друга. Я догадывался, что он в своей привычной манере посчитал себя недостойным ответа. Даже говорить ничего не стал, видимо смиренно собравшись принять свою участь.  
— Бранд? — я слышал, как трепещет жизнь в почти неестественно истончившемся теле. Когда-то я помогал Агате передвигаться по часовне, но теперь, обнимая его за плечи, я словно физически ощущал, насколько мало у него осталось времени.  
— Спасибо тебе, Агата, — боязно было даже обнять крепче — казалось, что он готов рассыпаться в любой миг. — За всё.  
— И тебе... — невесомые руки я едва ли почувствовал, сосредоточившись на жгучем комке в груди. — За всё...

_Я заберу твою жизнь. И вынесу её за пределы этого города._

Он только едва слышно вздохнул, когда по красной хламиде с моих рук соскользнули чёрно-белые язычки чуждого этому миру пламени. А потом оно охватило нас обоих — и хрупкое тело в моих руках действительно рассыпалось прахом, не оставив и следа от моего первого друга в этом мире.

***

Ворон видел, как бессильно упали руки Бранда, не тронувшегося с места, когда от жителя часовни остался лишь серый пепел. Как гасли на нетронутой одежде остатки жадного, страшного огня. Как друг смотрел в пустоту, не пытаясь подняться с колен.  
Никогда рыцарю не понять этой привязанности к жалкому в своей уничижительности добряку. Но и не ему судить.

— Бранд, — тот вздрогнул и вскинул глаза. И Ворон с трудом не отвёл взгляда.   
— Пора, — пора им всем выбираться из этого проклятого места. Больше нечему держать их здесь.  
Беспомощное недоумение, такое неподходящее для Бранда, так не вязавшееся с его обликом — пропало, и на смену пришла гораздо более знакомая собранность. Как бы цинично это ни звучало — Альбер был рад, что друг оказался способен так быстро брать себя в руки.   
У них ещё будет время. Потом.  
Благо сутки рысканья по разорённому городу дали свои плоды: нашлось и немного продуктов, и вещей в дорогу, даже более-менее приличная сменная одежда для _миледи_ отыскалась — не оставаться же ей в этом тонком платье и совершенно неподходящих для дороги туфельках.  
А ещё оставалось последнее дело, прежде чем они окончательно покинут Ярнам.

***

— Вы сами понимаете, чего просите? — хмуро поинтересовался я, переводя взгляд с Ворона на Аннализу и обратно. Не спорю, от этого железного ведра на плечах бывшей Королевы стоило избавляться, но так радикально?  
— Мы видели, на что способен твой странный огонь, — и почему мне кажется, что Альбер нервничает сильнее своей подопечной?  
— И вас устраивает риск в случае чего расстаться с жизнью, или большей её частью?  
— Наша плоть бессмертна, — последовал почти безмятежный ответ. Угу, верю-верю... Хотя с учётом того, что она не боится ни холода, ни голода, может так оно и правда есть? Глядя на Ворона, проверять не хотелось.  
— Альбер?  
Он нахмурился ещё больше — но отрывисто кивнул.  
— Я предупредил, — вздохнул я и подошёл к Аннализе. Вот как бы эту гадость снять, а? Такое впечатление, что сваривали прямо на голове... Как ещё только волосы целы остались.  
— Готовы?  
— Действуй, — всё же сорвался у неё голос.  
По искорёженному металлу поползли струйки смертоносного огня. А Ворон неожиданно приблизился и взял свою Королеву за руки — пусть: вон как она его пальцы сжала.  
А мне нельзя отвлекаться. Никогда не пытался управлять пламенем настолько тонко — вот и расплачивался за это диким напряжением и невозможностью отвлечься.  
Не пустить в бесконтрольный разгул, но и не позволить погаснуть. Давая проедать зазоры по проведённым линиям — толстые, неровные, неаккуратные. Пусть, главное чтобы _жизни_ не коснулось.  
Аннализа уже не могла сдерживать дрожь, а я чувствовал, как быстро утекают силы с каждым усилием на контроль. Может, не стоило мне соглашаться?  
Лишняя мысль, опасная. Раньше надо было думать.

***

Аннализу трясло всё сильнее. В какой-то момент Ворон почувствовал, как резко похолодели отчаянно вцепившиеся в него пальцы — и вскинул взгляд на Бранда. Тот тоже выглядел не лучшим образом: побледневший, взмокший, с лихорадочно блестевшими глазами, всем своим видом выражавший крайнюю степень напряжения.  
Тихий вскрик — и Аннализа выдернула руки из хватки рыцаря, прижав ладони к зиявшему продольными дырами металлу своей уродливой маски. А Бранд, утомлённо утерев лоб, отступил.  
— Снимайте, — выдохнул он, махнув рукой.  
— Миледи?  
— Сейчас, — её голос тоже дрожал и срывался — а потом Альбер увидел тёмные капли, начавшие падать из-под пластины, закрывавшей подбородок. После пламени Бранда крови не бывает...  
Очень остро, до невыносимого зуда захотелось убивать. Снова убить каждого Палача — так, чтобы они пожалели, что вообще появились на свет.  
— Миледи, позвольте помочь.  
— Да, да... — пришлось бережно отвести её руки от изуродованного металла. Бранд смог развалить металл на несколько фрагментов, разделив шлем в итоге почти напополам. Затылочную часть удалось снять легко — и она зазвенела по каменным плитам бесполезной железкой. А вот лицевая...  
Хорошо, что у них осталась вода.  
— Миледи, наклонитесь, — чтобы не выпачкать в крови с таким трудом раздобытую одежду.  
Нет, такого Ворон всё-таки до конца не хотел ожидать. Совсем не хотел.  
Аккуратно сдвинуть маску вверх-вниз — и осознать, что подозрения оправданы. Что металл действительно прилип к коже лица.

_Прикипел?_

— Готовы?   
Раздавшийся в ответ тихий вздох-всхлип дёрнул по спине льдом. Маленькие кулаки Аннализы сжались до побелевших костяшек.  
— Да.  
Он не боялся крови, а уж чужой боли и подавно. Но Альбер даже не заметил, как рядом воздвигся Бранд, аккуратно взявший миледи за плечи. Всё внимание ушло жадной маске, неохотно отпускавшей свою пленницу, и багровым каплям, что сочились сквозь металл и пальцы, разбиваясь о каменный пол.  
Не слышать рваного дыхания. Не слышать редких сдерживаемых всхлипов.   
Но когда окровавленный "намордник" наконец упал — _не услышать_ этот тихий, срывающийся стон боли не вышло.  
Бранд не дал Аннализе ни выпрямиться, ни поднести руки к лицу — и это правильно. Пока нельзя.  
Ворон запрещал себе думать и колебаться, глядя прямо в залитое кровью лицо его Королевы и слегка отжимая чистую тряпицу в миску с кипячёной водой. Он не мог коснуться лишившихся кожи мест так, чтобы не вызвать очередной удар дрожи по хрупкому телу — и потому отбросил жалость.  
Необходимо сделать как должно — и он сделает.  
Бережно обмоет каждую страшную язву: почти весь лоб и левую щёку, часть правой, тонкий нос, подбородок. Сведёт рваные края того, что осталось, как можно точнее. И только тогда вколет в тонкую руку живительной ярнамской отравы, что Нечистокровным не страшна. Обложит пока ещё кровоточащее лицо чистыми влажными бинтами — и наконец поможет измождённой миледи лечь. Осталось лишь ждать.  
— Спасибо, Бранд.  
Тот молча хлопнул Альбера по плечу.

***

Глядя на освобождённую Аннализу, так и отключившуюся на лежаке, я испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны я устал как последняя собака — а с другой был даже... доволен? Определённо, чувство выполненного долга было приятным. Но какого долга? И не многовато ли я уже для неё сделал?  
Но Альбер верен ей, как никому. Я не мог не заметить, как пристально он наблюдал за результатами моих действий. И от этого даже сами мысли бросить бывшую Королеву на произвол судьбы вяли на корню.  
Потому что такое мне Ворон не простит. Никогда.  
От этого почему-то становилось больно.

Завтра мы скорее всего уже покинем Ярнам. Но что мы будем делать? Нет, что делать буду _я?_  
У Альбера есть его Королева и его Долг. У Аннализы есть её верный рыцарь. А что осталось _у меня?_  
Понятное дело, никуда уходить сам я не хотел и не собирался. Ворон был тем, кто заполнил рваную пустоту моей неполноценной души, он сделал меня _цельным_. Привязал к себе, быть может сам того не желая...  
Но _будет ли_ так и дальше? Там, в неизвестности большого мира?  
Эти почти мучительные мысли настолько захватили мою голову, что я не услышал шагов со спины и вздрогнул, когда рядом с негромким лязгом сел Альбер. Шлем он оставил в часовне, и сейчас подставил лицо закатному солнцу. Как-то так вышло, что мы оба не любили закат — но всегда смотрели в него. Интересно, почему...  
— О чём задумался?  
— О будущем, — чуть пожал плечами я. А сомнения вновь подняли голову, болезненно скребя по сердцу, не привыкшему к разлукам. Сегодня я уже одну испытал, мне... _не понравилось._ Настолько, что даже возня с Аннализой лишь временно отвлекла. Я знал, что Агату никто не заменит. Но оставалось лишь смириться.   
Не сейчас. Когда-нибудь.  
— И что ты о нём думаешь?  
— Ничего, — поймав недоверчивый взгляд, я неохотно повернул голову и пояснил. — Я не знаю, что меня ждёт.  
— Если останешься один — ничего хорошего.  
Я почти вздрогнул — он не мог знать моих мыслей, но попал так близко.   
— Поэтому, — словно ничего не заметив, продолжил Альбер, — не вздумай никуда сбежать. Не хочу разрываться между тобой и миледи.  
Я столкнулся с насмешливо-понимающим взглядом друга.   
— Ты...  
— Я вытащил тебя с того света, так что имею полное право на твою жизнь, — не дав мне и слова сказать, заявил Альбер, хищно сощурившись. — Советую помнить об этом.  
Любой другой человек, наверное, смертельно оскорбился бы. Как же, посягательство на свободу... Кому она нужна, эта свобода, если в ней не будет никакого смысла?  
Поэтому я, глуповато моргнув, расхохотался. Счастливо и облегчённо.  
— Как чувствовал, что ты успел себе глупостей надумать, — проворчал Ворон и совершенно неожиданно толкнул меня в затылок, растрепав волосы. В ответ я сгрёб его за плечи, пока гордый рыцарь увернуться не успел.  
— Сам напросился, — ухмыльнулся я в протестующе дёрнувшуюся серебряную макушку. — Теперь ты точно от меня не отвяжешься.  
— Ещё раз так сделаешь — получишь по физиономии, — отпущенный на волю после внеплановых объятий, взъерошенный Ворон отряхивался и злобно шипел, а я благостно улыбался. Верю, что получу. Но повода больше не дам. Смысла нет.

Волшебная местная кровь оставила на коже Аннализы лишь невесомую паутинку тонких шрамов, явив миру изящные обводы красивого лица Королевы. Да, определённо, без "ведра" стало намного лучше. Да и сама она словно окончательно сбросила какой-то груз — исчезла эта печать раздражающей обречённости, висевшая над бессмертной Нечистокровной.  
И вот мы стояли там же, где буквально пару дней назад провожали Эйлин и Охотника с детьми. Наша очередь вдохнуть свежий ветер и шагнуть вперёд. Оставить Ярнам позади.

Я успел испытать в своей недолгой жизни здесь боль потери. Я по-прежнему понятия не имел, что нас ждёт дальше. Но теперь я точно знал, что не останусь одинок. И не оставлю. Я больше не _осколок._  
А это значит — всё остальное решаемо. 

_Может, это и называется "жить"?_


End file.
